Como unas vacaciones desbaratan todo lo establecido
by sakuraflordelis
Summary: Después de la guerra, Sasuke y su equipo regresan a Konoha, todo vuelve a ser como antes salvo con Sakura con la que no se habla, Ten ten está de de luto por la muerte de Neji, Naruto e Hinata estan juntos al igual que Suigetsu y Karin y Sai e Ino, Una alocada decision de Tsunade los manda a un paraiso vacacional donde cada uno dara rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y necesidades.
1. Chapter 1

-Frentona! Abre la puta puerta si no quieres que la tire a bajo vaga de mierda!-gritaba Ino con un apreciable humor de perros al otro lado de la puerta del mini apartamento en el que ahora vivia que no cosntaba de más que un salón cocina que conectaba con un dormitorio y un baño todo abierto sin intimidad casi .

-Maldita cerda por que no se muere o algo y nos deja vivir tranquilos al resto- murmuraba sakura todavía en la cama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-ino eres peor que un dolor de muelas!-grito sakura mientras se levantaba y le abria la puerta a su amiga.

-por dios frente te vengo a bsuca r porque tsunade-sama nos mando llamar a la mayoría para darnos una sorpresa y tú aquí encamada, Saku no se que te pasa pero algo no va bien y no me lo quieres contar y soy tu amiga y me siento mal si no me lo cuentas asique desembucha por favor.

-maldita cerda, ni que no supieras el porque, todo es una mierda ahora ino joder, la aldea esta hecha basura, la guerra terminó ¿ y que? Para mi todo sigue siendo igual joder!- deseperada se semnto en la cama e hizo un aman a su amiga para que lo hiceiera también- Al regresar cada uno ha seguido su camino, ¿Dónde quedó la amistad y lo lazos que tanto nos unían? Ino joder eres la única persona que muestra un poco más de interés en mi y me siento muy sola ino muy sola…-al borde del llanto se levanto y comenzó a desvestirse para ponere ropa de salir a la calle.

-Cerda, hemo crecido cada uno tiene sus ojos y su interés puestos en otra cosa pero eso no quiere decir que ya no seamos amigos, se que lo dices por Naruto,pero entiéndele ahora está con hinata o eso parece y están en la fase empalagosa en la que es amor a todas horas abracitos y besitos.. pero que no te venga a buscar a todas horas para comer ramen no quiere decir que no le importes saku, o que ya no quiera ser tu mejor amigo nunca más.

-Ino...

-Saku, si no vivieras en una cueva y salieras un poco a despejarte verías que eso no es asi, que la gente no te aleja sino que te alejas tu sola, y no todos tienen el tiempo que tengo yo de venir a tocarte la moral también es verdad jeje pero piénsalo Sai, con el derrocamiento del consejo y la muerte de Danzo anda ultra liado con movidas anbu de esas, Kiba si te soy sincera yo tampoco le volvi a ver habrá entrado en modo emo como tú,- a lo que sakura esbozo una sonrisilla mientras se peinaba- naruto e hinata están empalagosos como una tarta san marcos , shikamaru es cabeza de clan tiene mucho en que pensar, choji estará comiendo, tenten … con la muerte de neji, ella lo está pasando muy mal sabes y somos sus amigas deberíamso estar apoyándola, porque ella nos necesita, saku- Es verdad ino, estaba tan asquerosamente deprimida que no pensé en Ten, dios soy una meirda de amiga..- No digas eso algodón de azúcar, no se si me dejo a alguien más , ah si Karin y suigetsu andan juntos también o eso parece no en modo tarta como naruto e hinata pero algo del estilo, juugo ni idea y sasuke… pues entrenar entrenar y arreglar el barrio uchiha por lo que oi-

-Ino, será mejor que vayamos porque sino la vieja nos va a crujir va?- Esa es mi Saku, sonríe más mujer que no te vana salir arrugas.

Y el camino hacia la torre se hizo más ameno entre risas y parloteo de ambas amigas,sin darse cuenta llegaron y allí se encontrabarn el resto.

-Bueno días –saludo alegremente Ino , ante la mirada susceptible de la mayoría.

-SAKURA -CHAN!-un emocionado naruto engancho a sakura del cuello y la mato a abrazos- hacia mucho que no te veía te eche de menos..- Yo también a ti naruto no sabes cuanto- masculló la pelirrosa.

-Par de pencas llegais 20 minutos tarde!-tsunade estaba enfadada eso estaba claro.

-Ha sido culpa mía Tsunade, estaba dormida y no quería abrirle la puerta a la cerda- se disculpo Sakura.

-bien dicho frente, bueno tsunade-sama para que nos hizo venir a todos aquí?- era lo que todos deseaban saber pero nadie e atrevió a preguntar debido a las mala pulgas de la vieja hokague.

-Pues seré directa, me molestais en la villa- la cara de todos fue un poema-Pero vieja como puedes decir eso de los héroes de la villa!-se quejaba naruto- Hmp- asintió sasuke.

-las labores de reconstrucción y demás si estais aquí se retrasan debido a los constantes destrozos de los entrenamientos de sasuke y naruto, sin contar los ataques de ira de sakura que preparan grietas de lado a lado de la ciudad, y bueno también influye que teneís las hormonas alteradas, más unos que otros pero alteradas están y os quiero perder de vista dos semanas- Pero eso es legal Tsunade- shishou?-pregunto sakura- Si sakura, lo que digo yo va a misa algo que objetar?- nadie dijo nada- asi me gusta.

- desde Aríada me mandaron una oferta, pero antes que nada os explicaré, Ariada es un paraíso, una ciudad enormemente grande a l otro lado del continente que se dedica al turismo, fiesta, relax y descanso, es un paraíso, en el que el chakra no existe, véase que los ninjas dejan de ser ninjas y se entregan al placer de la vida, hay tecnología que no os imaginaríais ni en sueños , es como un mundo a parte y me mandaron una oferta para mandar un determinado grupo de gente dos semanas, no salía muy caro y decidí hacerlo asique tendréis que ir todos obligatoriamente allí, llevareis unas pulseras irrompibles con un código, cuando compréis en tiendas, salvo en las de ropa, en bares etc no hace falta que paguéis sino que con que paseis el código de la pulsera valdrá, si esto os está sonando a chino pero allí os lo explicarán, y repito es obligatoria la asistencia, para ti también uchiha que te veo haciendo caras de asco, que te puedes guardar, y bueno saldréis mañana de viajea las 9:00 en la puerta de la villa podeis ir a hacer la maleta meter bañadores y más cosas que veais pertinentes y desaparecer de mi despacho ya, sois como una plaga…

En cero coma no quedaba nadie en el despacho, la mayoría estaban un poco confusos intentando explicarse lo que acabab de sucederen ese despacho.

-Pues yo creo que nos hará bien- Dijo Ino- chicas, por que no vamos a tomar algo y vamos hablando y planeando cosas para estas maravillosas vacaciones?- Por mi bien, tu te apuntar Karin?- Si tenten claro que voy.

-Saku de verdad que no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal…

-No pasa nada naruto, me alegro que estes con hinata, es la mejor noticia que podía haber recibido de verdad, y sasuke que tal está?- pregunto curiosa sakura.

-Sasuke, hablamos y tal vamos a comer ramen puedo decir que volvimos a ser como antiguamente incluso mejor jeje- se alegro naruto- y tu con el que?- Pues desde que volvimos de la guerra no nos dirigimo la palabra.. no e porque pero tampoco hice nada por remediarlo, supongo que ya me rendi paso de el…- dijo apenada sakura

- Bueno Saku ya veras como estas vacaciones todo se soluciona dattebayo!- exclamó naruto- Si naruto si jaja, me está llamando ino, et dejo con los muchachos – y sakura se fue con las chicas que estaban reunidas listas para irse a tomar algo.

-Bueno pues las chicas se fueron podríamos hacer lo mismo, propongo ..- Buena idea suigetsu- dijo naruto- alguien se apunta? – si yo me apunto- dijo Juggo- y yo- dijo kiba y nosotros – dijo shikamaru señalando a el y a choji- tu vienes sasuke?- pregunto naruto- Hmp- y se encaminaron a algún antro.

Mientras con las chicas….

- Kar , nos tienes que contar como es eso de que Suigetsu y tu estén juntos!- grito Ino tan fuerte que todo el bar se quedo mirando la mesa de las chicas.

- Pues aver, estábamos en casa de Sasuke donde vivíamos, porque nos vamos a mudar a vivir juntos y un dia surgió y voila jaj- explico Karin

- Me alegro mucho Karin- dijo Hinata

- Chicas…-dijo tenten apenada- yo quería mucho a neji .. pero ya han pasado muchos meses desde su muerte y.. creo que debería levantar cabeza y conocer a alguien especial yo también , al igual que tu hinata estas con naruto y tu kar con Suigetsu, no se .. pensé en esta vacaciones como oportunidad de concoer a alguien … que opinais?- dijo avergonzada tenten- Pues opino que es lo mejor que puedes hacer y seguro que todas coinciden conmigo o no chicas?- pregunto Karin

- Si- contestaron al unisono

- Pues yo estaba pensando en hacer algo parecido… bueno esque , a ver sasuke y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra desde la guerra y … no me duele, quiero pensar que le sigo queriendo pero se que es mentira y creo que mi principal objetivo e estas vacaciones será encontrar el amor verdader el amor de mi vida..- dijo Sakura

- Esa es mi frente!- exclamo ino emocionada mientras abrazaba a sakura – mi principal objetivo será que sakura pinche!- todas la miraron con cara de pez- Si que sakura encuentre a su macho y pierda la virginidad que ya es hora mujer- dijo ino emocionada-además tengo algo más que decir- Estoy con Sai.

Mientras con los hombres…

-Nunca pensé que volveria a decir esto pero kiba cazador de nenas va a volver y se las va a llevar a todas en Aríada awww yeah- canturreaba kiba- anda anda, no te flipes, que si estoy yo no te va a llevar a nadie pringao- contraataco sino de broma.

-la verdad me hace ilusión poder estar dos semanas junto a mi hinata-chan- y a mi con Karin- y a mi con ino..

-wtf?! Con ino? Sai estas con ino?- pregunto naruto- Si pene pequeño estoy con Ino- Teme hasta el gay de Sai tiene novia, te vas a quedar pa vestir santos como sigas así…PUUM- el capón que recibió de sasuke capto la atención de todo el bar- Dobe

-Sera mejor que vayamos a hacer las maletas todo esto es muy problemático- dijo Shikamaru

Y asi se fueron cada uno para su casa a preparar las maletas para la más rara y peligrosa aventura de sus vidas: Vacaciones en Aríada.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ten ten Pov's

Nunca pense que hacer la maleta fuera una labor tan ardua, no sabia que ropa meter, no soy una mujer muy femenina pero si de verdad quiero levantar cabeza tengo que sufrir un ligero cambio, me cuesta mucho concienciarme de o que debo hacer pero siento que tengo que hacerlo, me siento culpable pero tengo que rehacer mi vida, no puedo seguir atada al recuerdo de neji siempre... si sakura se libro de sasuke yo tambien puedo y dios tenten tu eres fuerte puedes hacerlo!- pense mientras cogia los trapos que tenia en la habitación, no encontraba nada que me hiciera sentirme atractiva, sentirme femenina, sentirme más mujer... siempre bajo esas ropas ninjas siempre ha habido una preciosa tenten que nunca he sacado pero creo que ya es el momento, dios necesito una ino para esto pero eguro que está con sai y no voy a romper el momento, supongo que no puede ser tan dificil ser atractiva..

narrador pov's

Se quito su ropa ninja y se quedo en ropa interior en frente del espejo admirando sus curvas y su belleza deshizo sus moños, se veía realmente diferente, tenía sus curvas, mas prolongadas que las del resto de las chicas lo que la acomplejaba de gorda cuando no lo estaba, siempre fue caderona pero eso ahora no suponia ningun complejo para ella, era una mujer fuerte que queria comenzar de nuevo y encontrar a su hombre también no queria perder más tiempo, la vida de los ninjas es efimera y tenia que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

-Soy preciosa- murmuro con una sonrrisa frente al espejo, recogio su ropa y la metio en la maleta, ropa que en la vida penso que usaria, ahora seria una nueva tenten, saco su bañador verde horriblemente tapado y metio un bikini marron que su madre la habia regalado hace un par de años que la seguia valiendo.

-Tenten este es tu momento, dile adios a la machorra y hola a ti preciosa- se dijo con confianza frente al espejo.

Sakura pov's

Caminaba sin rumbo, llevaba horas dando vueltas por konoha,no queria ir a casa y volver a encerrarme y sentirme como una mierda hasta mañana , tenia que hacer la maleta y preparar todo pero la verdad no me preocupaba nada, las chicas y bueno hablar con ino me habia sentado genial, pero hablar con naruto y ver que todo es lo mismo que era antes me ha hecho volver a sonreir de cierta forma, lo que más me preocupaba en este momento es que no sintiera nada por sasuke, se me hacia raro no estar depre penando en que no nos hablabamos pero bueno, creo que por lo menos deberiamos quedar en amigos o conocidos para sobrellevar mejor la convivencia de estas dos semanas, pero en que estoy pensando si hablar con el y con una piedra es lo mismo de hecho hay mas probabilidades de que la piedra me responda...- divagaba sakura mientras daba vueltas cpor konoha, ya era tarde y tenia tanto por hacer que decidí volver a casa.

iba a paso lento, y empanada totalmente note que habia alguien en frente caminando en mi direccion y voila era sasuke.

Caminó hacia el, y vio como el se paro en seco.

-Sasuke, me gustaria poder hablar contigo, un momento no tardo nada, de verdad- dije de buen rollo.

-Hmp- como siempre con tantas palabras asintio sasuke.

-verás no se el motivo y si te digo la verdad me da un poco igual de porque no nos hablamos pero me gustaria que estas dos semanas por lo menos si no ser amigos por lo menos conocidos, para que no haya tensión , vamos a divertirnos no ha estar de mal royo, si te parece bien, por mi esta bien- dijo sakura de carrerilla sin parar a respirar ni un instante.

-hmp, esta bien- dijo antes de continuar su camino como si nada

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, ahora nada ni nadie me iba a arruinar las vacaciones y estaba mas que segura que encontraria a mi amor en esas dos semanas.

Ahhhhhhh!, me estoy volviendo loca!- suigetsu quieres dejar de tirar cosas asiq por que si y acabar de hacer tu puta maleta!- gritaba karin fuera de si- Juggo tu la acabaste ya?- pregunto más calmada.

-Si karin ya la acabe y la de sasuke también- contesto

- Dios juggo menos mal que estás tu para aportar un poco de tranquilidad a esta casa por que yo estoy volviendome loca!-grito karin-

-estas un poco estresada karin deberias irte a fuera a tomar el aire un poco- abrieron la puerta de casa- mira sauke llego ya puedes irte a relajar Sasuke! ya hice tu maleta- dijo juggo

-hmp, gracias juggo-

y asi transcurrio la ncohe en la mansion uchiha, con karin histerica, suigetsu emocionado,un sasuke como siempre igual de pasota y juggo cuidando de todo.

Al dia siguiente a las 9:00 de la mañana se encontraban reunidos en la puerta de la villa.

-Tengo sueño vieja- se quejaba naruto apoyado en su maleta con cara de perro adormilado.

-Naruto kun un poco de respeto- le reprendio Hinata.

-Dios tengo unas ganas horribles de llegar ya- grito entusiasmada ino

-pues no te queda viaje maja- contesto sai.

-mirar ahi llegan sasuke y su tropa- dijo kiba

-ni que fueran tantos- respondio shikamaru

-tengo hambre-dijo choji

-no se como lo vereis pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo de viaje asique mas vale que lleguen los que faltan ya- dijo shino

-buenos dias- saludaron karin, jugo y suigetsu a la vez

-hmp- saludo sasuke.

-quien falta?- pregunto crispada Tsunade

-ya llego!- gritaba sakura que venia corriendo con dos maletones desde lo lejos.

-ya era hora sakura- reprendio tsunade- lee no va a poder venir, se encuentra indispuesto asique solo sereis vosotros : sakura, ino, hinata ,tenten, karin,naruto,sai, kiba,shino,shikamaru,choji, sasuke, juggo y suigetsu, no viajareis corriendo como soleis hacer, debido a que en las proximiodades de Aríada deja de haber chakra y os costaria dias llegar, viajareis en esto- y aparecio un avión, los ninja se quedaron aterrorizados no querian montare en eso que no copnocían- NO NOS VAMOS A SUBIR A ESO!- gritaron sakura e ino

- Pues podei ir a pata entonces- dijo Tsunade- serán 19 horas de vuelo pero merecera la pena segun subais una azafata os dira donde os teneis que sentar ir subiendo vuestras maletas también, pasaroslo genial y volver todos vivos.

-bueno pues alla vamos!- gruto naruto.

Sakura's pov

Pues mi aventura comenzaba , subí al avión una mujer recogio mis maleta y se las dio a un hombre que no se donde las metió, me indico el lugar donde me tenia que sentar, el aviopn tenia tres filas de tres asientos, el mio era el centra de la parte del centro en la fila 15, me sente esperando que alguno de estos se sentara a mi lado por que me daba miedo ir sola, además habia más gente dentro que no conocia y supuse que iban al mismo sitio también, minutos despues se sento a mi lado ino, y senti una sensación de alivio total pero diez minutos má tarde se sento el otro pasajero que no era nadie má que sasuke uchiha, bueno por lo menos la cerda me daria conversación.

El despegue fue aterrador, no pude por menos que agarrar la mano de sasuke y la de ino, estaba cagada pero luego todo fue bien, llevabamos una hora de viaje ino estaba leyendo y sasuke pensando supuse, comence a enrredar con un colgante que me habia puesto ( . /-J6Waijk6CTc/T75h5Ap1-II/AAAAAAAAALc/RRYMETrONLM/ s1600/colgante+camafeo+coraz%C3% ) que era un camafeo y al abrirlo habia un papel sobre el que puse" amor verdadero" era mi objetivo de las vcaciones.

-ey que es eso- me dijo ino- mola mucho, pero amor verdadero?- preguntó

-Si ino sabes que es mi principal objetivo estas dos semanas- le dije

-si pero no se me hace raro jaj, supongo que sera para que al verlo no e te olvide a que has venido y yo te ayudare ya sabes que hare que te hagan gozar como una perra!- tanto entusiasmo en su voz y el mensaje que dio hicieron que sasuke se sobresaltara y mirara raro a ino, fue una situacion un tanto incomoda,ademas que la mirada de todo el avion.

-ino... cortate un poco pedazo e cerda!, anda si nos han puesto musica ( suena tengo ganas de ti y sakura se la canta al camafeo)

-SUEÑO CON TENERTE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS ALGÚN DÍA  
NO PUEDES IMAGINAR, NO SABES CUÁNTO DESEARÍA  
VOLVER A VERTE DE NUEVO ME LLENARÍA DE ALEGRÍA  
RECUERDO AQUELLOS MOMENTOS CUANDO A TU LADO AMANECÍA.  
SOLO CONTIGO HE APRENDIDO A SABER AMAR  
NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS, YA ESTOY HARTO DE BUSCAR  
LA PERSONA QUE NECESITO SÉ DE SOBRA QUE ERES TÚ  
YA NO LE TEMO A LA OSCURIDAD PORQUE TÚ ERES MI LUZ- yo cantaba la letra de la cancion, bajo la mirada de ino y con sasuke al lado escuchandola y pensando.

-SOLO TENGO QUE VOLAR PARA LLEGAR JUNTO A TI  
JAMÁS YO TE ABANDONARE Y NADA NOS SEPARARA.  
TENGO GANAS DE TI POR MUY LEJOS QUE ESTÉS  
LA LUNA ME ACOMPAÑARA PARA PODER VOLVERTE A VER- acabe de cantar y mire con esperanza el medallon, el viaje seria largo pero mereceria la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's pov

-dios me mareo, esto es un asco, y solo llevamos 3h de vuelo, estoy harta, debería levantarme y dar una vuelta porque no creo que aguante mucho sin echarlo absolutamente todo, Sasuke me dejas pasar?- Hmp, claro.- y Sali disparada al baño del avión, me daba miedo mirar al espejo pero me arme de valor y lo hice, tenia cara de zombi, si yo me encontraba así no quiero imaginar como se encontrara naruto el pobre estará muriendo, debería ir a verle.

Salí todo decidida buscando el asiento de naruto cuando lo localice me acerque, e encontraba dormido en el hombro de hinata, se veía tan tranquilo.- Hinata-chan, venia a ver que tal estaba naruto por el viaje pero ya veo que esta perfectamente-sonrei- cuidalo bien- Si sakura-chan tranquila yo me ocupare de naruto-kun, ahora esta bien porque consiguió dormirse, pero ha estado muy mareado y bastante mal antes, solo espero que le dure 15 h más el sueño jaj- Tranquila hina, es naruto podría patearle un rinoceronte que seguiría sopa,bueno me regreso a mi lugar que la azafata con cara de perro viene a por mi, nos vemos !- me despedí.

Caminando hacia mi lugar note que alguien me tocaba el culo, iba a propinarle una torta cuando vi que era Karin, se libro por pelos- Kar, sabes que te ibas a comer un mamporro verdad?- Si, Saku, pero confiaba en que te dieras cuenta de que era yo jaja, estas senada muy lejos?, me aburro muchísimo me toco con Sui y Juggo y están los dos fritos ya, y no tengo nadie con quien hablar, esto es una peste- Ya tía pero es lo que hay, luego si por casualidad a sasuke no le importa se puede cambiar de lugar contigo y asi te vienes con ino y conmigo te hace? Yo se lo digo ahora vale?- Saku eres genial, te quiero perra!- murmuro para que ella y yo lo oyéramos.

Si me hubieran dicho que nos íbamos a llevar tan bien meses atrás me hubeira reido en la cara de cualquiera, al principio cuando llegaron a la villa ella solo estaba en casa con sasukey comapañia, hasta que la conocimos pasó tiempo pero es una chica genial, las dos estuvimos enamoradas de Sasuke y las dos hemos levantado cabeza, pero no es eso lo único en común que tenemos sino, todo el sufrimiento, als lágrimas derramadas, somos dos corazones heridos que nos complementamos y ahora se ha convertido en una de msi mejores amigas y la quiero mucho, creo que es lo único bueno que sasuke trajo a la villa, a sus amigos.

Y a no se cuantas filas llevaba caminando, esque este sitio era larguísimo,al final llegue Ino tenia su cara de pera, cara de eres una petarda y me has dejado tirada con mister simpatía durante mucho rato y me vengare por ello, pero no me preocupo mucho la verdad, y en tres, dos , uno.. como la conozco.

-Has tardado mucho, podias hberme avisa

Y ahí comenzó una ristra de puyas y comentarios que la lengua viperina de Ino no pudo contener, y yo que me siento en el medio tengo que tragarme las puyas de uno y de otro, gracias al cielo que hay cinturones de seguridad.

-No te creas la gran cosa yamanaka, no pienso malgastar mis palabras contigo escoria- mascullo sasuke.

- Uy si mira a ver no sea que se te vayan a agotar mister simpatía, no hay quien te aguante chaval, pobre la que te enganche que sea sorda porque sino..

- hmp- asintió sasuke mirando al frente otra vez, dios y yo que pensaba que el mal rollo iba conmigo, no puedo esperar a llegar, quiero salir de aquí.

-payaso, soplapollas, de que coño va el niñato este?- murmuraba ino- Ya, Ino para joder a ver si me he estado arrastrando como una larva yo para que ahora el mal rollo lo traigas tu a la convivencia tia- la reprendí- Pero Saku, comprende que no es ni tu problema ni el mio, a ver es muy sencillo si todo el mundo está en contra tuya no serás tu que vas en contra del mundo?, vamos encima poniéndoseme chulo ..- Ino para,anda porfavor hazlo por mi- no me puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo- Vale Saku, pero me voy un rato a relajarme un oco porque me ha puesto negra, en que fila esta Kar que el voy a decir que se venga y me voy yo a dormir con Sui y Juggo, hasta luego- Y se piró, asi como asi dejándome a mi allí,admirando la belleza del asiento delantero porque ya me dirás tu que más iba a hacer.

-Sasuke, deberíais solucionarlo, haber is voy a haber solucionado yo las cosas para que ahroa me vengais con estas..- dije

-Paso, al igual que paso de ti y de tus planes de la convivencia- responcio malhumorado- no pienso fingir que las cosas están bien, ni me voy a hacer tu super amigo ni el de ino porque no me interesa no es lo que quiero, asique deja de darme la plasta y vete a contarle tus rollos de la convivencia a quien le interese porque por mi parte te voy a seguir ignorando igual y a ella también, y si empieza a picar creyéndose que puede jugar con fuego y no quemarse es su problema, asique vete a llorarle a quien le interese, molestia- dijo Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del frente.

Me quede en shock, mi cara en ese momento: pues de espanto y sorpresa, el sasuke podrido por dentro asomaba, y me dolía, me había dicho cosas horribles , no me dolia como podía haberme dolido meses atrás , pero hirió mi orgullo de tal forma que ojala hubiera estado ino aquí para contestar con su veneno, ovbio no me podía quedar callada – se que me voy a arrepentir- pensé.

- Sabes que Sasuke? Que con tus desprecios me hago más fuerte asique me puedes hacer un gran favor e irte a la mierda un poquito, porque igual que tu no me vas a aguantar a mi no te voy a pasar ni una, y por lo menos ten un poco de educación y respeta mi voluntad de perseverar por el bien general y no por el de mi propio ombligo como haces tu de costumbre, te vas a quedar solo y no pienso saber nada, si de verdad me vas a ignorar puedes saber que desde ahora estás muerto para mi aunque suponga tirar tanto esfuerzo y esos lazos que tu ya has tirado pero que yo he conservado a la basura tu sabrás lo que haces pero a mi me da mucha pena y si algún dia quieres volver a socializar estare dispuesta a negociar perdón,gilipollas.

Sentí un alivio en mi interior junto con el dolor anterior que me dio una sensación estraña como agridulce, ahora solo había dos opciones, o era muy bueno ignorando y no pasa nada cada mochuelo por su camino o que se le cruzaran los cables y me soltara un golpe que me mandara al otro extremo del avión, pero tenia que arriesgarme, rezo por que no elija la segunda y por que Karin venga pronto porque la tensiópn actual se corta con un cuchillo y con una sierra también.

Tras unos fatídicos segundos , vi que se decidió por la primera opción y bufff que alivio,además escuche a Karin por el camino, estaba salvada.

-Saku, cielo que ha pasado, Ino me saco de mi asiento echa una furia y me mando aquí.. hmm ya veo problemas con Sasukito?-pregunto-Kar, edjemos la fiesta en paz a partir de ahora para mi es como si nunca hubiera existido y voy en serio tia- dije convencida.

-Bueno bueno, está bien cielo, y cuéntame mejor eso del amor verdadero que me suena super a cuento y telenovela infantil, sin ofenderte Saku – Dijo

-A ver, todo esto empezó antes de ir al despacho de la hokague, hablando con ino sobre que me había vuelto una especie de vieja de los gatos sin los gatos,que no salía de casa ni nada pensé que ya era hora de buscarme alguien yo también , quiero a alguien como naruto, suigetsu, sai etc pero para mi sabes y a ino se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que por narices en Aríada habría algún chico que reunirera las caracteruicticas que quiero y que me quisiera, me complementara y estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi, y bueno yo me propuse no salir de Aríada sin novio y ino se propuso no salir de Aríada sin que me hubieran desvirgado, ya sabes como es la amiga de burrita, pero la quiero- dije yo.

-Hombre está bien pensado, habrá millones de persona, tiene que haber alguien compatible por narices, y cuenta cuenta cuales son tus características, i veo a alguien asi te lo mando directo jaja- pregunto Karin.

-Pues a ver, guapo, musculado, bueno, abierto a relaciones largas y serias y bueno que este dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi y fiel, sobre todo fiel, no creo poder aguantar otra traición…- comente apenada

-Bueno siendo así ya verás como encontramos a alguien fijo, anima esa carita de angel que kami sama te dio!- intento animarme Karin.

-la verdad esque tengo bastante fe y esperanza, tengo un presentimiento de que va a pasar, que a parte de pinchar voy a conocer a mi media naranja- dije emocionada

- Dios saku apestas romanticismo y cursilería creo que como sigas asi vomitare jajaja- comento Karin.

Sasuke pov's

No podía creer que Sakura me enfrentara de esa forma, he de decir que esa contestación me dejó de piedra, y lo que más me sorprendió fue que me dolio, no me esperaba que ella actuara con esa frialdad y en vez de derrumbarse, odio a la nueva sakura que no bebe los vientos or mi y es una niñata que va de fuerte y lo peor es que no se quiebra,va de fuerte y se cree más que yo, espero que no jeugue con migo porque se quemara eso lo aseguro, además es má probable que se caiga el cielo que ella me ignore, no está en su naturaleza ser asi, ella es inocente, buena , pura, sufridora y resistente y fuerte para aguantar todo el dorlor ocasionado, mucho de el por mi, tampoco me gusta su nueva faceta de zorra cazahombres, no es que me sienta celoso de que ya no este colada por mi pero se me hace raro, y también esta que me da rabia que ya no me defienda y saque las garras por la zorra de la yamanaka que la esta convirtiendo en una zorra el igual que ella, pero en fin a mi me resbala porque soy sasuke uchiha y ninguno se iguala a mi nivel, que raro queda eso dios estoy hablando conmigo mismo – pensé.

Encima ahora viene Karin con su tono de voz insorportable a seguir metiendo baza, y haciendo que me vuelva a tragar la historieta del amor verdadero de Sakura,este viaje es insoportable espero que valga la pena porque mataré a Tsunade según vuelva.

-Cuanto falta para llegar a Aríada?-pregunte a una azafata- queda muy poco señor calcule unos 20 minutos más aterrizaje, hemos reducido las paradas por el temporal,las nubes en la zona norte del continente impidieron que hiciéramos las paradas pertinentes en esa zona y de 19 h el viaje se redujo en 6h, de todas formas iremos comentando por megafonía,disfrute de su viaje.

Sinceramente me daba igual el 90% de lo que me había dicho la azafata, note como sakura y Karin se alegraban y comenzaban a inquietarse por la llegada.

Narrador normal

Y al fin se llego al destino final,Aríada, Naruto quería vomitar del mareo, Kiba y sino durmieron todo el viaje al igual que shikamaru , juggo , suigetsu y choji quien se despertaba cada vez que la azafata pasaba con el carrito de comida.

Hinata iba agarrando a naruto para ayudarle a salir del avión, sai e ino iban juntos de la mano formando una estampa super romántica.

Era un descontrol, no sabían donde estaban, había mucha gente que iba de un lado para otro con maletas, estaban perdidos oficialmente.

Tenten pov's

Estabamos perdidisimos, decidí asumir el control, los llame a todos y nos dirigimos juntos hacia donde iba todo el mundo y vimos una cinta donde iban saliendo las maletas, recogimos cada uno la nuestra y dios notamos la falta de chakra rápido, pesaban el triple! Vimos a un hombre con un cartel que ponía en grande Konoha, asique avise al resto y caminamos hacia el.

Sakura pov's

-Dios como me arrepiento de haber metido tantas cosas, no puedo ni siquiera levantar las maletas, es un asco, benditas ruedas sino estaría muerta de cansancio en medio de tanta gente sin poder moverme.

Sasuke pov's

- Me daba pena ver a sakura arrastrando las maletas hasta que pudo poner las ruedas, pero debía mosrarme firme, soy sasuke uchiha

Narrador

El hombre ,se presento ante los ninjas y les conto un poco sobre Aríada para después montarlos en una limusina y llevarlos hasta su casa.

-Buenas, espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado señores, soy Ken Hirazawa y sere su guía introdurctorio a Aríada, bien primero ire repartiendo las pulsera irrompibles que serán vuesro billete para todo bueno casi todo aquí en Aríada, si alguien pierde o rompe la suya deberá ponerse en contacto conmigo mi número está en la pulsera.- fue repartiendo y poniendo las pulseras a cada uno y después continuo hablando- Bien, como sabeis las pulseras os servirán para pagar todo menos ropa y cosméticos, ahora estos dos mozos- aparecieron dos hombres- cargaran vuestro equipaje en esta limusina y nos dirigiremos a la casa que ha comprado la villa de la hoja aquí, síganme.

Los ninjas estaban flipando, siguieron al hombre y vieron un vehiculo larguísimo, vieron como los hombres cargaban el equipaje sin esfuerzo.

-ey bestia ten cuidado con mi maleta- recrimino ino- tenemos que montarnos en esa cosa- pregunto esta misma al sr hirazawa- Si , deben montar aquí- abrió una puerta – vayan pasando uno a uno y sentándose por fvor,Shirley- metió la cabeza dentro del vehiculo- ve poniéndoles una copa de champan- ordeno

-que es en champan?- me pregunto Karin- Lo sabes tu? Pues igual yo- conteste- pero supongo que será una bebida.

Sakura Pov's

Montamos en el vehiculo, por dentro era como un saloncito tenia asientos laterales música, y champagne, estaba muy rico además se descubrió el techo y obtuvimos una vista panorámica de la ciudad mediante un cristal, era alucianante tenia un gran presentimiento, seria legendario.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos alucinamos era gigante y daban ganas de no salir de allí y eso desde fuera..

Al sacar las maletas tuve un gran problema, pesaban mucho y no podía con ellas, no era capaz ni de sacarlas ni de cargarlas, el guía estaba dentro del coche y los mozos se quedaron en el aeropuerto,estaba jodida.

-aparta- oi que me decía alguien cuando para mi sorpresa cargo mis dos maletas, era sasuke, ya había dejado la suya y ahora mismo estaba adenrandose en la casa con mis maletas, no se suponía que me iba a ignorar, este chico me volvia loca, tendría que agradecerle, que menos.

- Gracias sasuke, le dije una vez estuvimos en el interior .

-Atención, yo ino yamanaka, me encargare porque me da la gana del reparto de habitaciones, la casa es grande y hay 8 habitaciones,mi reparto es el siguiente si hay alguien disconforme que avise, a ver naruto y hinata en una, sai y yo en otra, Karin y suigetsu en otra,shika y choji en otra, kiba y shino en otra,juggo y ten ten juntos explico por que, uno por que sasuke tiene una habitación para el solo por antisocial y porque sakura tiene una habitación para ella ola porque estas semanas va a perder al virginidad y no es algo que se pueda hacer en algún lugar cualquiera, algo que objetar?

Nadie dijo nada, asique colocamos las cosas cada uno en nuestra habitación entre pitos y flautas eran las 6 de la tarde hacia mucho calor y la piscinota de la casa era un plato demasiado apetecible, todos se encontraban en el gran salón de la casa.

-Hey chicos podíamos ir a darnos un baño no?,- propuse- hace calor y eguro que lo estais deseando.

- tonto el ultimo en ponerse el bañador y meterse en la piscina- grito naruto mientras corria por las escalera seguido de la mayoría de hombres salvo sasuke que iba con calma.

- Naruto, como no, chicas si nos cambiamos todas en mi habitación? Asi nos aconsejamos y tal- propuse

-Me parece genial y a vosotras- pregunto ino

-fantastico!-respondieron las 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos disfrutaban en la piscina, compitiendo por ver quien sacaba mas agua tirándose a bomba incluso Sasuke participaba en la competición en la que ganaba choji por goleada, no habían tardado nada en salir corriendo tras el idiota de naruto y ponerse a jugar en el agua, mientrasque las chicas haciendo alarde de la lentitud de las mujeres seguían en el dormitorio de sakura con sus modelos de ropa de baño eligiendo.

-Pues yo ya estoy -dijo hinata que llevaba un bikini asi : . /-aDuiJiktvwQ/UD_6A8rnUDI/AAAAAAAAP3k/lLIMX3MSKdY/ s1600/bikinis+strapless+2013+marcela+

-Yo no se cual ponerme –dijo Ino- el verde me gusta pero el azul es amor totalmente

-a ver dejame ver- ino coloco uno al lado de otro para comparar- el verde definitivamente es más bonito- dijo sakura con la aprobación de todas. .com. .

- Que tal estoy perrillas- dijo Karin apareciendo como una divina por la puerta- estoy exploiva eh, estas caderotas no las tiene nadie jajaj- iba con un trikini rojo muy favorecedor trikini-de-marcela-koury_MLA-O-3255669250_

- Pues yo me pondré el blanco, que es el primero que cogi- dijo .com. .

- A ti te queda todo bien -bromeo hinata

Mientras de fondo se escuchaba un llanto,que comenzó a ser desesperado.

- Yo no pienso bajar no puedo, no puedo,soy horrible…doy asco, -decía Ten ten entre lágrimas- Estaás tonta, y esa dosis de moral que te diste antes de salir de konoha que? Ten no me hagas esto no te menos precies asi por dios- dijo sakura mientras la abrazaba fuerte al igual que todas, tenten estaba deprimida fatal, no aceotaba su físico y a pesar de pensar que había superado sus complejos, no fue así y ahora se encontraba en un estado crítico.

- Yo me quiero morir… -gritaba desconsoladamente- doy asco estoy gorda, no soy femenina , no soy guapa no voy a conseguir a nadie, miraros, perfectas, sois perfectas y yo soy una basura… no puedo salir asi se reiran de mi, no puedo , no puedo- tiro los dos bikinis que había traido contra la pared.

PAFF..- QUE COÑO CREES QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO TENTEN?!- sakura había propinado una gran bofetada contra el rostro de su amiga, para posteriormente abrazarla- tenten joder, yo era una puta cria un puto fideo sin curvas ni nada solo una gran frente, sabes lo que hubiera dado yo por tener tus caderas y tu maxi culo como dices tu, luego cambie y me desarolle pero dios eres una mujerona joder no te menosprecies … dios tenten todos te queremos y si alguien comenta algo se las tendrá que ver con 4 gatas que saldremos a defenderte pero dios, eres divina tenten no vuelvas a decir que das asco en nuestra presencia- sentencio sakura.

- Tenten de verdad no es por cumplir, eres una mujer que vale muchísimo, no todo el muno puede ser un espagueti como yo, cosa que no me gusta, pero tu que eres una mujer de verdad aprovechalo, eres grande amiga-dijo ino

- Y no te dejaremos caer nunca ase lo que pase- finalizo Hinata

- Asique no te me pongas pelotuda y ponte este bikini es precioso y te quedara como un guante, no quiero lloros solo sonrisas- acabó Karin Espa%C3%B1ol/Mujeres/Coraz%C3%

- ¿abrazo general?-pregunto tenten- Abrazo general contestaron todas.

Mientras los chicos se encontraban compitiendo por la mejro acrobacia en el agua, iba ganando Kiba, aunque los planchazos de Naruto eran la otra gran potencia, sasuke y shikamaru estaban tomando el sol, sino rodando en la hierba, choji comiendo patatas junto a juggo y suigetsu encima de un flotador en la piscina.

-Donde se metieron las chicas?-pregunto Suigetsu

-Detrás de ti mendrugo- grito Karin según se tiraban todas a la piscina salpicando a todos , las risas de las muchachas no se hicieron esperar, estaban todas pasando un gran rato sin penas complejos ni leches.

Salieron para tomar el sol un rato junto a shikamaru y sasuke aunque Karin y Hinata pronto corrieron a ayudar a Ino a preparar cocteles para coger ambiente.

-Ten, espera aquí – dijo Sakura la cual se marcho y regreso al cabo de unos minutos- el sol está pegando fuerte y si nos quemamos estaremso horrorosas asique date crema traje varios botes.

-gracias saku, eres maravillosa- dijo tenten

Sakura pov's

Había acabado de darme crema y veía como shikamaru que se había quedado dormido estaba quemándose y sasuke por orgulloso no me iba a pedir crema pero tampoco iba a dejar que se quemara como un churrasco.

-eh sasuke, quieres crema?-yo lo he ofrecido si el acepta bien-te estás quemando y mañana no podras ni ponerte la camiseta,tu mismo.

-hmp, damela tu yo no me quiero mover- dijo- Eres un poco vago jaja, oye, no se si lo de ignorarnos va a funcionar, por que no dejamos la discusión atrás, no de mejores amigos pero no se conocidos simpatizantes quizá?lo que no quiere decir que no me sigas pareciendo un payaso prepotente y me pase tus comentarios por el arco del triunfo pero vi a naruto un poco desanimado por nuestro comportamiento y no quiero que nadie salga perjudicado por nuestras gilipolleces te hace?

-lo que tu quieras pero dejame que siga durmiendo- dijo sasuke

-bueno, ya está, esta noche cenaremos barbacoa deberías levantarte e ir a ayudar, o te tocara escuchar a ino otra vez, y sasuke, gracias –sonrei-

-hmp- y medio sonrio, para ser sasuke a mi me vale.

Ayude a las chicas a poner la mesa mientras choji y compañía cocinaba, aun no se como no hemos salido ardiendo, la verdad que la cena huele rico pero no se yo que tal sabrá, vi a naruto experimentando con especias y a kiba metiendo las zarpas en la salsa, comería mas tranquila si no hubiera sido testigo de eso pero bueno ahora las chicas y yo estamos tomándonos un Manhattan made in ino en el porche junto a la piscina esperando a que los máster chefs acaben de preparar el manjar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, conversaciones sin sentido, algún que otro trozo de carne volando naruto atragantándose por querer comer demasiado de un mordisco y bueno nada nuevo.

Después de recoger la mesa estuvimos un rato de chachara todos juntos en el salón.

-Podiamos jugar a algo, si no me voy a quedar sopa- dijo ino bostezando.

-yo creo que molaria jugar a algo, dormir no voy a hacerlo ahora apenas son las 11 y dormi 6 h en el avión al igual que el gordo de Kiba jaj- dijo Shino

-y si jugamos a la botella, para caldear el ambiente digo jaja- intervino Karin.

- no creo que sea apropiado con todos estos hombres que juegue mi hinata-chan- se puso posesivo naruto, mirando mal a todos los hombres.

-vamos naruto, somo amigos un pico no hara nada, yo juego,- dijo tenten

La mayoría se unieron salvo juggo, y la botella comenzó a girar.

Ten ten pov`s

Yo me ofreci para hacer de narradora aunque también jugaba, seguro que nos lo pasaríamos genial.

-ino te toco- dije yo- y la persona con la que te toca es… Sasuke- anuncie.

La cara de ino era un poema, Sakura se estaba riendo junto a Karin muchísimo y sasuke pasaba pero ino dios etaba enfadada.

-esta bien –dijo ino- A la de tres uno dos y tres, y se besaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de el beso de sasuke e ino, esta corrió al la cocina a beber algo estaba muy asqueada, ellos se llevaban realmente mal.

-Que triste tener amigos para esto, para que en cuanto desaparezcas estén jugando a la botella con tu novia- se oyo desde la puerta de entrada de la sala- Sai!-exclamaron todos

-¿Dónde fuiste después de cenar?-pregunto Suigetsu

-fui a por esto, no es genial?- detrás de el apareció un carro lleno de botellas y refrescos, esa noche la fiesta seria legendaria.

-a ver que has traido- choji corrió hacia el carro- eh juggo ayudame a llevar esto al bar, vamos a practicar la preparación de cocteles tu y yo hoy nos encargaremos de la bebida, kiba pincha algo de música y que siga el juego y la fiesta- comento choji animado

-eso esta echo tio- comento kiba ( don't stop the party –pitbull) comenzó a sonar música y cuando ino regreso siguieron jugando.

-ahora le toca a… hinata con… Sai!- dijo tenten animada-NO, ME NIEGO ESE GAY NO VA A TOCAR A MI HINATA-CHAN, NO ME NIEGO!- exclamó naruto.

-Naruto-kun es solo un juego yo te quiero a ti- y le besó- asique deja de montar numeritos-reprendio hinata.

Hinata y sai se besaron bajo todas las miradas y el juego prosiguió.

-Ahora le toca a…Sakura con… Kiba!- dijo tenten

-Ven aquí y damelo todo morenazo-dijo sakura de cachondeo, unos segundos después kiba y sakura se estaban besando, quizás de forma un pcoo desesperada.

-Venga iros a un motel o algo-dijo Karin de broma- madre mia que magreo se están dando.

-La envidia que te da pelirroja-contesto kiba de cachondeo.

Sasuke miraba a sakura atentamente, mientras kiba la besaba, hubo un segundo que se perdió en los labios de la kunoichi, como sería besarla?, sus labios serían suaves?, que mierda estás pensando uchiha, se reprendío a si mismo, anda no empieces con estas mariconadas tu no piensas asi en ella.

-Ahora le toca a sasuke con… Naruto, oh my god, sui saca la cámara!- grito tenten.

-no pienso besar al dobe-dijo sasuke

-Que pasa sasuke no te gusta repetir? Pregunto sakura con malicia- de pequeños os gustaba besaros jajaja

-Muerete-respondio sasuke

-Mas quisieras uchiha-respondio sakura

-Venga teme te asusta que yo bese mejor?-pico naruto- Calla y besame machote- añadió

Se dieron un pico que quedo reflejado en una gran fotografía para la posteridad.

Y asi entre besos la noche segui el alcohol corria por el salón de la casa junto con la música a toda pastilla, era la mejor fiesta de sus vidas hasta ahora.

-eh chicos todos mirar a la cámara- dijo tenten

Empezaron a hacerse fotos, todos juntos , en plan broma, era una noche para no pensar,a pesar del alcohol sakura seguía pensando , ella no era de embriaguez fácil como el resto.

Sakura pov`s

(beauty and a beat- justin bieber ft nicki minaj)

La fiesta me abrumaba todos bailando y haciendo el ganso menos sasuke que estaba sentado en el sofá bebiendo con naruto, aunque después se pusieron a bailar de una forma muy gay, en fin son mejroes amigos esas cosas se hacen, ino y yo antes cuando nos subimos a la mesa a darlo todo parecíamos prostitutas gogos jaja esta ncohe es maravillosa pero, la gente esta retirándose ya.

Sentada en el bordillo de la piscina, pensaba en .. nada la verdad estaba empanada.

-Que haces sakura?- me pregunto kiba que venia con una cerveza de al mano sin camiseta hacia mi , se veía atractivo, mucho.

-La verda nada, esta agobiada ahí dentro, hace calor jeje- conteste

-Saku, sere directo vale, hace calor, somos jóvenes, estamos ebrios y de fiesta además me gusta la cara que pone uchiha cuando estoy cerca de ti, ¿ nos liamos?- dijo- Somos amigos, seguiremos siéndolo, lio de amigos sin sentimientos romanticos ni nada, mañana cuando salgamso de fiesta ya te dejo libre para que sigas con tu plan del amor verdadero pero esque esta ncohe , me apeteces – dijo con una mirada picarona.

-kiba, si no fueras mi amigo ahora mismo te hubiera partido la cara, pero bueno tu mismo lo has dicho somos jóvenes estamos de fiesta y tal asique me parece bien, no te creas que soy una zorra ni nada raro eh?

Y nos liamos allí en el jardín, sin duda kiba es genial, si no lo quisiera tanto como amigo esos abdominales morenos serian mios sin duda.

Narrador normal.

-eh eh tios mirar eso- dijo Shino- que kiba y sakura se están liando, que si que se están liando, la leche!

Rapidamente todos se asomaron a través de la cristalera.

-Maldita Saku, esta si que ha empezado bien las vacaciones jaja- comento Ino

-Dejemoslos- dijo Karin- Sui, nos vamos a dormir ya?- pregnto picarona- Si nena vamos- contesto el

Y asi la mayoría se fueron a dormir,a sus habitaciones, y cuando digo dormir digo dormir y "dormir", lo que ocurre dentro de cada habitación es privado.

Sasuke pov's

Naruto me dijo ayer que como no espabilara me iba a quedar para vestir santos, y lo peor es que va a ser verdad, sakura se ha liado con kiba, asi por que si, dios estoy descolocado, no entiendo nada… No pensé que fuera cierto que ya no sentí nada por mi, hmp bueno mañana será otro dia y yo también me voy a poner las pilas, soy el más guapo eso está claro, más guapo que el chucho fijo.

Sakura pov's

Amanecio la luz me daba en la cara, dios como odiaba despertarme, encima mi cabeza iba a estallarme ayer después de que todos se fueran kiba y yo seguimos bebiendo y acabamos en mi habitación, por suerte no paso nada, tenemos la ropa puesta, pero hmm será mejor que lo despierte aunque me vaya a odiar, se oye a ino por abajo asique será la hora de desayunar, dios quiero dormir, me quedare otro rato.

Y me recosté en la cama un poco más, aunque no mucho porque rápido tocaron en la puerta, iba a levantarme a abrir pero para mi sorpresa se levanto kiba y abrió la puerta el.

- Bajar a desayunar, estamos todo abajo ya- dijo Sasuke

Dios tenia que ser el, había visto a kiba en mi habitación, bien sakura ahora vas a ser una zorra ante sus ojos, dios mi cabeza.

-Kiba vamos bajando quiero una oastilla, me estoy muriendo- dije

-Si colega que sean dos pastillas ayer nos pasamos- dijo el riéndose

Al bajar todos nos miraban, kiba se sento con lo chicos y rápidamente empezaron a hablar de tonterías , son chicos .

Yo me sente con Ino y Kar que me habían guardado un sitio a su lado.

- Que tal amaneció la bella durmiente?-pregunto ino riéndose

- La bella durmiente quiere que le den un tiro en la cabeza, dame una pastilla milagro de esas anda- dije mientras me sujetaba la cabeza .

- Toma -me dijo hinata tenía ella el paquete.

- Bueno y que tal anoche- pregunto al fin tenten

- Pues nada, bebimos hablamos nos liamos y dormimos, somo amigos no íbamos a hacer nada más- conteste

- Pues que mierda- dijo ino

- Oye vamos a dar un paseo ahora?- propuso tenten a nosotras.

- Guay -respondimos todas

Nos arreglamos para salir a la calle de informal y pateamos mil tiendas había tanto para elegir, Ino parecía un niño de lo emocionada que estaba, solo salimos las mujeres, los hombres prefirieron hacer el vago.


	6. Chapter 6

Starships- NICKI MINAJ

Caminaban animadísimas por una de las calles principales de Aríada, visitando mil y una tiendas para conseguir un bueno modelito para la primera noche de fiesta por la legendaria ciudad.

Patearon cientos de comercios hasta que llegaron a una enorme boutique de 5 plantas, todas se emocionaron mucho, si no encontraban algo ahí tirarían la toalla.

Cada una eligió varios modelos de vestidos, para tener de quita y pon para varios días, tuvieron que comprar bastante ropa porque el estilo ninja no era lo que allí se llevaba además era ropa que ellas nunca antes habían usado pero que las hacia verse realmente bellas.

-Que tal este?- pregunto Ino, que llevaba un vestido morado estilo saco- Te hace gorda- respondió sinceramente Ten ten.

- hmp, esta bien- dijo para volverse a meter en el probador mientras el resto de las chicas se sentaban a esperar su siguiente modelo.

-Ah dios estoy divina, este me queda perfecto!- dijo emocionada al salir del probador- que os parece? Es demasiado para esta noche que seguramente iremos de Karaoke, pero mañana es la fiesta grande en Sharma, la mejor dicoteca de todo Aríada y creo que para mañana será perfecto, que pensais?

-Estas genial Ino, para mañana ese vestido es perfecto creo que este otro estará bien para hoy – dijo Hinata señalando un vestido vaporoso atado al cuello en azul.

-totalmente de acuerdo- dijo sakura y Karin asintió.

-Pues voy a entrar yo, pero solo me probare el de mañana que ando indecisa entre dos, ahora salgo- dijo tenten

Salio con un vestido marron de lentejuelas con manga corta y vaporoso por abajo.

-Que tal estoy?- pregunto- yo me veo preciosa pero vosdotras?

-alucinante tenten- dijo Karin.

-Pues decidido, me quedo con este.

Entro Karin, que ya tenia decidido el vestido pero quería probárselo,era de color dorado con detalles multicolor, precioso, a todas les gusto mucho.

-Pues voya entrar yo dijo Hinata- se probo varios pero el único con el que salió de vestidor fue con uno blanco con chaquetilla y detalles negros abajo, precioso, que a todas emncanto.

-Yolo quedo yo- dijo Sakura- entro y se probo su vestido era en dorado, azul todo lleno de brillos, pero no se atrevió a salir con el.

-VAMOS SAKU QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!- grito Ino desde fuera.

-No pienso salir asi, dijo sakura asomando la cabeza- parezco un gusiluz, me niego.

Ino tiro de su brazo y la saco, el vestido era por encima de la rodilla y muy bonito.

-Ino yo de verdad que no puedo…-dijo sakura a vergnzada.

Todas riñeron a sakura quien al final se ompro el vestido para la noche de mañana para la de karaoke tampoco irían muy arregladas.

Regresaron a casa, los chicos tambiens e habían ido a comprar algo, la comida fue tranquila y después, un bañito en la piscina,hicieron la cena y comenzaron a prepararse.

Ino iba vestida con un vestido azul celeste de gasa, unos tacones blancos y un moño con una flor.

Hinata con un vestido blanco vaporoso y unos zapatos verdes.

Karin iba con un vestido tubo rojo ajustado y unos tacones de sandalia negros.

Ten ten con una camisa de raso de una sola manga marron y unos pantalones cortos a juego.

Sakura iba con un vestido rosa palo de brillos que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.

Los hombres iban con vaqueros y algunos con camisa otros con un polo, ninguno se había preocupado mucho por su aspecto la verdad.

-Vamos nene mira esa cara si esque eres un crack- se decía kiba a si mismo frente a un espejo mientras se acicalaba.

Sasuke mientras tatno esperaba sentado en un sofá junto con el resto a que las chicas bajaran, cuando bajaron no le quedo or menos que admirar la belleza de estas, estaban geniales, Sakura estaba genial.

-Chicos, hoy en noche de Karaoke, preparadod para dar lo mejor? Pregunto animada tenten, a lo que todos respondieron un si con mucho animo.

Una vez llegaron al karaoke se sentaron en una de las mesa, bueno tuvieron que juntar varias pero se sentaron y pidieron cocteles para todos, había mcuha gente estaba atestado el bar, y la música comenzó a sonar, había dos chicos cantando Me enamore-Charly Rodrguez.

Sasuke pov's

Habiamos llegado y nos habíamos sentado en unas mesas cerca del escenario, vi como dos chicos subían al escenario y se pusieron a cantar una canción un tanto romantica pero con ritmo, vi como uno miraba mucho a Sakura y le guiñaba el ojo, la señalaba con el dedo para dedicarle la canción, no me gustaba, tenía pinta de ser un mal tio, alguien que solo la quería para una noche y no para lo que sakura buscaba, pero yo no era nadie para meterme en medio de lo que ella hiciera o no, igualmente no los perdería de vista.

Sakura pov's

Ese chico me esta mirando, me guiñaba el ojo y me dedicaba la canción, era extremadamente guapo y dios, no me lo podía creer, se lo conte a ino quien también lo miraba y me dijo que era cierto, cuando la canción acabo no sabia como reaccionar, el chico se acerco hasta mi.

-Hola preciosa, no he podido evitar verte desde el escenario, no eres de por aquí no?- me preguto, era altop guapo, musculado, con el pelo negro se daba un aire a sasuke-No no soy de por aquí, vine con mis amigos de vacaciones jeje- estaba muy nerviosa y no quería cagarla.

-¿Qué te parece si luego tu y yo cantamos una?- Me propuso- claro que cantara contigo cuando quieras hazle una señal- dijo Ino, El chico asintió y se fue no sin antes presentarse.

-Soy Kai y tu?- Soy Sakura-respondi- Un placer sakura , hasta ahora.

No me lo podía creer,era un verdadero dios y se había acercado a mi, estaba flipando de verdad.

Sai pov's

Hacia poco que llevábamos juntos ino y yo, pero la quería , se que no soy nada bueno para los sentimientos pro me da miedo perderla, al ver que ee chico se acercaba a sakura , pensé que a ino podrían hacerle lo mismo y ella es tan guapa y tanta mujer que creo que me viene grande, debería hacerle saber que la quiero pero no e como, no soy nada bueno , si le canto una canción, si e que suena muy gay y que todos meputearan pero de verdad la quiero y asi me prestara atención fijo, me levante de la mesa me acerque a control de sonido y pedi una canción, cuando comenzó a sonar comencé a cantar :

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

You don't know what to do

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along

'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when...

When the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour

And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Estaba realmente emocionado, y según baje vi como Ino me abrazaba llorando.

-Te quiero mucho sai, te quiero mucho de verdad.

-Yo también Ino,Yo también te quiero de verdad.

Vimos como todos nos miraban y aplaudían kiba daba gritillos pero a mi me daba igual, tenia en mis brazos a la mujer que amaba y no la iba a dejar escapar nunca lo tenia claro, ella se sento al laso de sakura y o regrese a mi sitio al lado de naruto y kiba.

-Mira que eres un gay eh sai- me dijo naruto, pero hoy tenia una sonrisa que nadie me iba a quitar, - tu pene sigue siendo igual de pequeño y yo seguro pincho esta noche – sle conteste

-Sai eso ha sido muy bonito- me dijo Sakura.

Sakura pov's

-Me gustaría que una amiga mia subiera al escenario y cantara esta canción conmigo, Sakura puedes subir?- pregunto Kai con el micrófono en la mano

Subi al escenario entre aplausos y vitores. Tenia mucha vergüenza, cogi el micrófono que me daba y me fije en la pantalla comenzaríamos a cantar.

I hear the ticking of the clock  
Im lying here the rooms pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it wont end though  
Alone

Me daba mucha vergüenza pero segui cantando, además con Kai me sentía segura, asique continue.

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone

El tenía una voz preciosa, dios estaba empezando a gustarme mucho.

You dont know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You dont know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone

Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone

Creo que si una canción enamora, yo me enamore de el cantándola, me parece un chico tan transparente y tan bueno, o esa es la impresión que me da, dios soy muy confiada y boba pero quiero estar Con el.


	7. Chapter 7

Uncover-Zara larsson

-Vamos a tomar algo-me dijo, agarro mi mano y me dirigió hacia la barra del Karaoke, dios no me creía que un chico como el me hubiera prestado atención, a mi, estaba soñando cada vez lo creía más.

-Dos Manhattan porfavor,- pidió amablemente- nos apoyamos en la barra y comenzamos a hablar animadamente, me conto que el siempre había vivido allí y que sus padres tenían uno de los hoteles más grandes y que trabajaba allí ahora como castigo por haber organizado la fiesta más grande jamás conocida, tenia dos hermanas, Orianna y Akane, Akane se encontraba fuera ahora mismo pero Orianna que sería de mi edad estaría en cualquier bar de fiesta.

Se llamaba Kai Leiko, tenía 23 años, y sin duda sabia que yo lo quería para mi sola.

-Y que hay de ti?- me pregunto-Pues a ver yo soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 19 años y bueno soy médico en el Hospital de Konoha y bueno ahora ando de vacaciones aquí con mis amigos jeje- conteste.

-Sabes, tiene una mirada que me hace sentirme especial, pensarás que estos e lo digo a todas pero no es así tu tienes algo especial sakura, puedes prometerme algo?- dijo, yo asentí- no cambies, no dejes que nadie te quite esa esencia tan especial que tienes porque de verdad es maravilloso ver a alguien como tu- dio un sorbo a su copa mientras em sonreía, yo me derretía con esas sonrisas.

-Anda Kai no digas tonterías, claro que se lo dirás a todas, tu me has visto?, comparado con mi amiga Ino soy un 0.

- No digas bobadas, eres preciosa tu crees que yo, me hubiera fijado en ti sino? Anda no seas boba-rozo mi mejilla con su mano, fue acercando su cara yo sabia lo que venia y vino, nos besamos, dios kai era tan maravilloso.

La noche transcurrió genial, Kai y yo estuvimos juntos y fuimos con el resto.

-chicos!- dije- este es mi amigo Kai, kai estos son Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba , Choji, Suigetsu, Juggo, Sasuke , Karin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten.

-Saku!- vi que me llamaban las chicas, ahora vendría una avalancha de preguntas.

-¿Qué tal con tu amigo-¿ pregutno Karin muy picaronamente.

-Genial, es genial dios es la mejor ncohe de mi vida!

- Nos alegramos mucho por ti Saku-dijeron Hinata y Tenten.

-Frente! Mira sabes que te apoyo en todo y más en tu plan pero no me da buena epina, lo veo tan parecido a sasuke que lo veo igual de cabron, ten cuidado vale, pero ya sabes que siempre estare contigo frentona!

-GrACIAS CERDA!-exclame abrazandola.

Seguimos todos juntos y bueno hasta nos animamos a cantar una canción todos juntos:

Some nights –glee

watch?feature=endscreen&v=e_CEqmXF6sQ&NR=1

Sai:

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw

Suigetsu:

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

Kiba y Shino:

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for

Naruto:

What do I stand for?  
What do I stand for?

Shikamaru:

Most nights, I don't know  
Anymore

Kai y Suigetsu:

This is it, boys, this is war  
What are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked  
But here they come again to jack my style

Sakura e Ino:  
That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I  
Who I am  
Oh, who am I?  
Humm, humm

Sai:  
Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
Shikamaru:

And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win (I always win)

Shino y Kiba:  
But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for

Naruto:

What do I stand for?  
What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know

Choji:  
So this is it?  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

TenTen:

No, when I see stars  
When I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs

Karin:

They sound like this one, so come on  
Ino:

Oh, come on  
Oh, come on  
Oh, come on

Todos los chicos:

Well, this is it, guys, that is all  
Five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the f*ck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

Hinata:  
My heart is breaking for my sister  
And the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephews eyes

Sakura:

Man, you wouldn't believe  
The most amazing things  
That can come from  
Some terrible lies

Karin, Ino , tenten:

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream  
I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree

Juggo:

It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance  
For the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance.

Toos acabamos de cantar y nos dimos un gran abrazo, me gusto que todos aceptran a Kai, bueno todos menso Sasuke que haciendo alarde de su antisocialidad se quedo sentado en una mesa mientras bebía de su copa mirando nuestra actuación.

Antes de irnos nos quedamos un rato más para ver uns actuaciones más y yo me acerque a Sasuke , quería preguntarle por su actitud.

-Hey sasuke! Como va eso?- pregunte- Hmp ,bien- respondió.

-Oye porque no has venido a cantar con todos, ha sido muy divertido- dije yo

-Ha sido ridículo, sobre todo el numerito de tu amigo y tu- respondió y a mi me dolió- Sasuke a que ha venido eso? Seamos amigos o algo más no te tienes que meter con el así, todos lo han aceptado por mi, porque no puedes hcerlo tu, porque me odias tanto que me tienes que hacer daño siempre de alguna manera,no que cual es tu problema conmigo pero … en fin, dejalo Sasuke.- me levante y me fui con el resto.

No mucho después caminamos hacia casa, Kai ahora venia con nosotros para acompañarme a mi a casa, cuando llegamos Kai capto la atención de todos.

-Hey chicos sois geniales y bueno sois amigos de Sakura y quería invitarona todos mañana a una fiesta en la playa privada de un amigo mio, espero que vengais todos, os esperare allí.

A todos les pareció encantador por parte de Kai este gesto, cuando todos entraron yo me quede atrás y una vez Kai y yo nso quedamos solos comenzamos a besarnos .

-No quiero esperar a mañana para volver a verte- me dijo sensualmente al oído- Eres tan perfecta, no veas me siento afoprtunadisimo.

-Yo también me siento afortunada de haberte encontrado kai, pero estoy destrozada y mi cama me reclama, mañana te veo, nos despedimos y el se fue.

Por la mañana…

Amaneció, eran las 12 de la mañana cuando la mayoría despertó, se acicalo y bajo a desayunar.

Todos colaboraban con todos y se organizaban de forma que unos cocinaban otros montaban la mesa y para recoger y fregar igual, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, después se dieron un baño en la piscina y en nada se les echo la hora de comer, hoy cocinaban las chicas y los chicos estaban deseando poder comer comida decente, habi apara comer onigiris y ramen a petición de naruto, los chicos pusieron la mesa y poco después las chicas los llamaron a comer.

Se sentaron y comenzarón a comer, la comida también transcurrió tranquila.

Sakura pov`s

-Oye Saku, esta tarde-noche iremos a la fiesta en la casa del amigo de Kai no?- me pregunto Karin.

-Si- conteste yo- La verdad me hace ilusión que congeniarais todos tan bien, y si todo el que quiera puede ir a la fiesta, en al nota de la dirección dejo escrito que tendríamos que4 ir de blanco y llevar algo asique saldré a la compra esta tarde, pero estamos invitados.

- A mi me parece maravillosas la idea de una fiesta en la playa, siempre quise una- dijo Ino entusiasmada.

Narrador

Y sin más intervenciones finalizó la comida, recogieron todo y la mayoría se fueron a echar la siesta, menos Sakura que tuvo que ir a hacer la compra y Karin y tenten que se pintaban las uñas tranquilamente.

-Valientes petardas, se quedan en casa pintándose las uñas y mientras yo a comporar algo para que podamos llevar , manda narices- se quejaba sakura.

Iba llegando al supermercado cuando una chica que iba caminando enfadada la empujo.

-Ey mira por donde andas- se quejo Sakura levantándose del suelo.

-Ten cuidado como me hablas pedazo de escoria- contesto la muchacha mientras seguía camianando, era alta , pelinegra, palida, ojos verdes, una belleza de muchacha pero con esa boquita lo perdía todo.

Sakura se levanto camino lo que le quedaba compro y regreso a casa, donde estas la esperaban para hacerse las uñas y la tarde se fue echando, se vistieron, se peinaron cogieron la compra, que era carne para la parrilla y varias botellas, todas habían sido arrastradas hasta la casa por sakura, y se encaminaron a la casa.

Era una casa en la playa con una playa privada, desde afuera se veía como estaba totalmente decorada con antorchas, llamaron a la puerta y Kai los recbió, los presento a la gente entre ellos a su mejor amigo Rick y su novia Aira, Artie el anfitrión de la fiesta y Sharalae su novia, Herman, Daniel, Steve y demás invitados y rápidamente comenzaron a llevarse bien y a pasarlo mejor aún.

-¿Dónde dejamos esto?- preguntó Sakura a Kai que los dirigía a la cocina para que lo dejaran.

Una vez lo dejaron el resto se fueron dejándolos solos.

-Estas radiante de blanco Sakura- priropeo el- Tu siempre estás guapo Kai, dijo Sakura.

-Ven quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Kai mientras agarraba de la mano a Sakura- pero después de echarnos un baile y cenar algo.

Todos se encontraban en el muelle de la casa que se encontraba al lado de la playita y allí e encontraba la pista de baile y el dj también la barbacoa y las mesas donde se celebraría la cena.

Comenzó a sonar Hero de Charlotte pirelli y Kai y sakura bailaban muy romanticos y dándolo todo al igual que el resto.

Los de konoha habían congeniado muy bien con los amigos de Kai, eran todos muy majos y había muchas chicas a las que los cuatro fantásticos: choji, Kiba,Shino y Juggo no dudaron en echar el lazo para bailar un par de canciones y lo mejor es que a todos menos a Shino les funcionó.

La cena iba a comenzar en breve y cada uno con su ligue y con su pareja y con amigos se sentaron en las mesas para comenzar la cena.

Artie que era el anfitrión con el que naruto había hecho muy buenas migas, hizo una llamada a todos antes de comer.

-Queridos invitados espero que todos lo estéis pasando genial en esta fiesta pero tengo una gran sorpresa- y comenzó a sonar Wild dances-Ruslana y a entrar malabaristas de bfuego y bailarinas tribales y percusionistas que hicieron un espectáculo maravilloso antes de la cena,de la que todos disfrutaron mucho, al acabar Artie dio las gracias por asisitir y la fiesta continuo con más música más copas y Naruto y Artie bailando el agáchate juntos y muy cerca ante la mirada de sus respectivas novias Hinata y Sharalae.

Tenten se encontraba sentada sola, la cena a había acabado y todo el mundo e había ido a bailar, a ligar y a dios sabe que.

-Dios ten, no tienes calor aquí con tanta antorcha, porque yo si – dijo Shino sentándose a su lado.

-Sin gafas estás muy guapo te lo han dicho alguna vez?-dijo Tenten

-Vaya con la mala racha que llevo esta noche con las mujeres nunca pensé que recibiría un piropo hoy y menos de ti, nena- contesto Shino.

-Es la verda creo que antes nunca te había visto sin gafas jeje- dijo Tenten.

-Bueno tu sin moños y con el pelo suelto ganas mucho dejame que te diga- dijo Shino

Pound the alarm- NICKI minaj

-Vamos a bailar- dijo tenten arrastrando a sino a bailar, a lo que sino respondió con guto apegándosela bien.

Pound the alarm!

Y Sin saber como ni donde ya etaban la mayoría dentro de la playa en bañador dándolo todo, sobre todo Ino y Karin que juntas eran terremotos.

-Oye creo que ya es hora de presentarte a alguien- dijo Kai mintras me llevaba a través de la gente en el muelle al fondo del muelle había una zona chillout con sillones y tal y me señlalo hacia Sasuke.

-A sasuke ya lo conozco Kai- bromeo Sakura.

-No es a Sasuke a quien quiero que conozcas- y caminaron hacia el, cuando Kai le toco el hombro y sasuke le incorporo asomo la cara de la jovencita a la que buscaban.

Sakura pov`s

Dios Kai me quiere presentar al rollito de Sasuke? Enserio no se que pasa aquí.

La chica que se encontraba debajo de Sasuke se incorporó como el, se habían estado liando de una forma bastante comprometedora y tenían ambos la ropa descolcada.

-Esta es mi hermana Orianna, Ori esta es Sakura una buena amiga mia- Dijo Kai.

-Vamos que esta es la zorra a la que te follas ahora – dijo la chica, a mi se me quedó una cara que no pude por menos que mirar a Sasuke y reprenderle por al persona con la que etaba simplemente mirándole pero a el le daba igual claro está.

-Orianna conrola tu lengua de víbora quieres, y ve a asearte que pareces una puta barata- Dijo Kai para defenderme.

Cuando la chica paso por mi lado empujándome me di cuenta que era la misma chica que me había empoujado esta mañana, aunque Kai era un cielo, tenia claroq eu su hermana era un veneno y el peor.

Sasuke a pesar de todo lo que escucho y vio se quedó ahí sentado, cogió su copa y bebió.

-Siento que ayas tenido que sorportar eso Saku de verdad quedate aquí sentada que voy a hablar con mi hermana, esto no quedará asi.

-Kai no es necesario de verdad a mi me da igual yo te qiero a ti, le dije avergonzada.

-Saku, dejame hacerlo vale.- y se fue.

Yo me sente al lado de Sasuke, la cosa era tensa asique decidi bajar la tensión.

-Veo que lo estás pasando bien eh sasuke?- pregunte.

El no me miraba y cuando menos lo eperaba me contesto.

-Si tu también eh?- dijo

-Si, a pesar del traspiés que tuve con tu novia y mi cuñada jeje alomejor seremos familia y todo- dije.

-No lo creo, ella no es mi novia, ni o será.- respondió secamente para luego levantarse a por otra copa, como pude decir eso, es sasuke no se comprometerá nunca.

Espere un rato y via kai de lejos con sus amigos de seguro que ya había arreglado todo con su hermana, quería un poco de agua y como en la barra de fuera no tenían pregunte a artie que si podía ir a la cocina a por un poco de agua, era un cielo de chico asique me dio rienda suelta para pasearme por su casa, entre a la cocina cogi un vaso y me lo llene de agua cuando note que alguien me tiraba del pelo por detrás y me señalaba con un cuchillo.

-QUE HACES UELTA ESO!?-Grité alarmada- Orianna por dios que haces?!- pregunte cuando vi que me lo acercaba más.

-Alejate de Sasuke es mío!- Me gritaba-quedate con el para siempre- copnteste yo, pero su agarre era cada vez más fuerte no podía defernderme me bloqueaba co un cuchillo, aquí no tenia ninguna de mis habilidades ninjas y por detrás había pared, la zorra me arrincono.

- No quiero que respires el mismo aire que el , no quiero que compartáis espacio queiro verte lejos y sobre todo que mantegas tus zarpas de sucia zorra lejos de el o que te piensas que no vi como según mi hermano se fue os quedasteis hablando, a mi no me la das y como te acerques a el te juro que te matare, escoria, no se que pudo ver mi hermano en ti y recuerda que yo me entero de todo y que no vas a poder conmigo, hazme caso y no te pasara nada y ahora desaparece de esta casa!- dijo según se iba.

Me había soltado el discurso mientras me asfixiaba, tenia que regualr la respiración o alguien se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien y no quería uqe nadie se enterara de esto, las marcas de su agarre empezaban a florecer y me quite el pareo blanco que llevaba puesto para atármelo al cuello a modo de pañuelo como llevaba una camisa blanca larga no se me veía nada.

Intente buscar a Kai para decirle que me regresaría a casa ya pero no lo encontré por nigún lado, Hinata y naruto estaban con Artie y Sharalae muy animados, al igual que el resto que etaban cada uno a lo suyo, en ese momento decidí que lo mejor sería irme yo sola.

Ya había salido de la casa cuando escuche una voz.

-Sakura espera, yo me voy.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke pov`s

No me apetecia nada ir a la fiesta del mierdas ese amigo de Sakura, bueno amigo, novio lo que sea, pero Naruto es demasiado plasta e insistente y si tengo que ir para que se calle la boca iré,además alomejor por allí encuentro alguna chica, seguro soy el más guapo.

Cuando acabamos de comer me fui a dormir un rato, cuando me levante vi que sakura había ido sola a por la compra y me sentí mal, pero me daba un poco igual.

Caminamos hacia la casa del amigo de Kai y nos abrió este la puerta, desde afuera se apreciaba un monton de gente antorchas todo muy bonito.

Nos presentaron a la gente y la verdad esque eran todos muy majos, intentaron hablar conmigo todos y todas las chicas del lugar, cosa que no me extraña porque las atraigo a todas.

Cenamos y vimos un epectaculo con malabaristas de fuego, después sono más música y Naruto que en vez de sangre tenia vodka en las vena junto con el anfitrión Artie comenzaron a bailar encima de una mesa juntos.

Yo me fui a por una copa, había mucha gente en la barra y choque con una muchacha.

-Eh tu mira por donde vas y no me mires con esa cara que no eres la gran cosa- me dijo mientras me miraba con cara de picarona, esa quería algo y lo sabia.

-Alomejor te puedo compensar- dije sin pensar, ella era bastante guapa, tenia un cuerpo de escándalo, pero me sentí algo mal al decirle eso.

-Me parece bien- dijo mientras se lanzaba a besarme, así nos fuimos hasta unos de los sillones del chillout.

Un rato después vi que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me gire y estaba Kai.

-Esta es mi hermana Orianna, Ori esta es Sakura una buena amiga mia- Dijo Kai.

Mierda no me di cuenta de que Sakura estaba detrás y no sabia que esta chica era la hermana del memo ese.

- Vamos que esta es la zorra a la que te follas ahora- Dijo Orianna, yo no sabia como reaccionar, vi a sakura con cara de que coño haces con esta tipeja, pero no me iba a a ir, si ella podía estar con un memo yo también.

-Orianna conrola tu lengua de víbora quieres, y ve a asearte que pareces una puta barata- Dijo Kai para defender a Sakura, yo no dije nada.

Vi como Orianna se levantaba y salía disparada y enfadada.

-Siento que ayas tenido que sorportar eso Saku de verdad quedate aquí sentada que voy a hablar con mi hermana, esto no quedará asi- le dijo Kai a Sakura

-Kai no es necesario de verdad a mi me da igual yo te qiero a ti, le dijo avergonzada.

-Saku, dejame hacerlo vale.- y se fue.

Se sentó a mi lado la veía tensa pero no sabia que hacer y no le dije nada hasta que ella habló.

-Veo que lo estás pasando bien eh sasuke?- preguntó.

Yo no la miraba pero me sentía mal si no la contestaba asique lo hice.

-Si tu también eh?- dijo

-Si, a pesar del traspiés que tuve con tu novia y mi cuñada jeje alomejor seremos familia y todo- dije.

-No lo creo, ella no es mi novia, ni lo será- dije aunque con ella estoy bastante cómodo no era el momento como para decirle que Orianna y yo podemos estar juntos a Sakura después de ese momentazo.

Me levantey me fui, no aguantaba la situación, creo que antes de que Sakura se enterara de que yo iba a intentar ir en serio con Orianna debería llevarme mejor con ella para que no fuera un golpe tan duro.

No se que tenia esa chica pero me gustaba mucho el único inconveniente es el idiota de su hermano pero bueno.

Vi como Orianna apareciá después de un rato toda roja con cara de desconcierto y despeinada parecía un poco maniaca, vino hacia mi y me abrazó.

-Sasuke, no quiero que te separes de mi, quiero que al menos estas dos semanas que se que estais aquí estes conmigo, podrás hacerlo? No te arrepetiras lo juro- dijo apegada a mi pecho como si quisiera refugiarse del mundo.

-HMP – respondi.

-M e voy a ir a dormir ya, estoy muy cansada perpo antes quisiera saber si quieres ser mi pareja sasuke - kun- me dijo mientras me besaba para despedirse.

-Hmp- volvi a contestar.

Vi como Sakura se dirigía ella sola hasta la puerta aprovehcaria que ella se iba para irme yo también.

-Sakura espera, yo me voy.- Dije y juntos comenzamos a caminar para la casa, vi que llevaba el pareo de pañuelo y supuse que habría bebido frio y le dolia la garganta.

Sabia que pasaba algo porque ella no hablaba mucho y decidí que seria el momento para contarle lo de Orianna.

-Sakura- la llame, ya quedaba menos de la mitad del camino para llegar a casa- Quiero contarte algo.

-Dime sasuke –kun- dijo ella, como me gustaba ee sufijo por favor.

-Estoy con Orianna.

Sakura pov's

Dios solo rezaba por que Orianna no me estuviera mirando desde algún sitio, bastante que tendría que esconder la marca de mi cuello de todos, como para que encima ahora me venga a atacar otra vez, si no me defendi era porque me tomo pro sorpresa pero ahora que se que está copn Sasuke y se el esfuerzo que ha hecho el para conarmelo no puedo joder su relación por que la otra sea una psicópata, y no quiero meter mierda entre ellos contándole a sasuke el numerito de su novia.

Caminaba pensativa pero sasuke comenzco a hablarme a preguntarme que tal estaba con kai y demás cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos en casa ya.

-Sasuke,me alegra que podamos volverá tener una conversación, me alegra que estemos mejor, de verdad- le dije con una sonrisa, el era mi amigo antes que nada y por una loca psicpata no iba a dejar de llevarme bien con el.

-Hmp, tenias razón las vacaciones no serian lo mismo si estuviéramos enfadados todos- Dijo- somos los que más pronto vinimos, mañana estarán todos muertos y hay que hacer la compra te espero a las 10 en la puerta de casa para ir a hacerla, hasta mañana sakura- me dijo, bueno parasiamos la mañana juntos espero que sin Oriannas de por medio.

Camino hacia su habitación y se metió en ella, yo hice lo mismo me puse mis cremas y mi pijama y así hasta mañana.

Toc toc toc- escuche quería dormir- me levante y abri la puerta.

-Sasuke! Oh dios se me olvido poner el despertador- espera un momento y ya salgo vale?

Cerre la puerta y me puse cualquier cosa y salí, habría jurado ver media sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke.

Vamos al super, hay cientos de personas por la calle y no se debido a que asique decido preguntar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Por que hay tanta gente hoy? Es agobiante- dije

-Hoy es la macro fiesta en Sharma, recuerdas? Todo el mundo irá, y seguro andan comprando vestidos y tal- dijo

-Si es cierto, nosotras ya los compramos somos más listas jaja y tu que te vas a poner- pregunte

-Debería comprarme una camisa o algo- dijo

-Pues a que esperas vamos- le agarre de la mano y entramos en MY la mejor tienda de ropa masculina de Aríada.

-Pruebate esta le dije, era negra sencilla de un tacto genial y seguro que con otros pantalones del mismo color que le elegí y un cinturón estaría guapísimo.

Mientras estaba en el probador, me acerque al mostrador y vi un colgante masculino estilo viceroy y decidi comprarlo.

-Que tal?- me pregunto

-Estas genial, ponte esto- le entregue el colgante y se lo puso- Ahora si que estas perfecto jaj.

-Hmp, voy a cambiarme ve pagando, que queda mucho que hacer- me dijo

Fui a pagar y le espere fuera, cuando salió caminamos hacia el supermercado, el llevaba el carrito yo llevaba la lista y me encargaba de meter las cosas en el carro, estábamos en las bebidas, estaba cogiedo uasn cervezas para kiba cuando escuche una voz conocida, levane la cabeza y al fondo del pasillo vi a Kai con una chica dándose el lote y riéndose.

-Que.. que demonios es eso.. Sasuke dime que no es lo que estoy pensando- dije con la voz entrecortada y con las lagrimas a flote, empece a temblar y se me resbalaron las latas.

Me agache a recogerlas y levante la cabeza Kai ya no estaba, de seguro que no me había visto.

Sasuke se agacho y me ayudo a recogerlas yo no podía por menos que llorar, no me salía nada bien, yo pensaba que aunque no eramos nada me respetaría por lo menos pero ni eso.

Sasuke me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo siento Sakura, yo no sabia nada lo juro-dijo.

-No pasa nada Sasuke- dije yo- de todas formas estaba claro que hacia un chico como el con una chica como yo, era algo imposible, fue bonito mientras duró pero, no se como voy a mirarle a la cara ahora…

-Sakura,si necesitas hablar o no quieres contárselo a nadie de estos, cuenta conmigo- Me quede muy descolocada con esas palabras no me lo esperaría de nadie pues menos de Sasuke, no pude por menos que abrazarle, el correspondió al abrazo, habría presenciado una traición y a nadie le gusta ver eso cuanto menso sentirlo.

-Gracias sasuke, gracias de verdad.- dije.

Caminamos hasta casa,este había sido el peor rato de las vacaciones sin duda, colocamos las cosas en la despensa y la gente se fue desprtando, yo me iba a duchar, Ino entro a mi habitación.

-Eh ino llama a la puerta mujer que estoy en pelotas!- grite- cogi una camisa para taparme y me alcance la toalla para ponérmela y taparme antes de entrar al baño.

-T e fuiste muy pronto ayer saku- me dijo- Te eche de menos tia- acabo

-Lo se Ino- conteste

-A ti te pasa algo, has llorado verdad tienes los ojos húmedos, has salido a la compra con uchiha verdad, dime que te hizo ese desgraciado ahora y lo mato!- dijo Ino

-No Ino no es eso, ers mi mejor amiga cerda, siéntate en la cama y te cuento.

-A ver Sasuke y yo nos llevamos mejor, y esta mañana fuimos a hacer la compra, estábamos en el supermercado- las lagrimas volvieron- y vi a Kai con una chica besándose y de la mano.

-Dios saku ven aquí- dijo ino abrazandome, yo me derrumbe.

-Ino yo no se que hacer ya, nada me sale bien- llore

Ino me aparto el pelo y vio la marca de mi cuello- Sakura que es esto? Pregunto seria

-Verás ayer, Kai me presento a su hermana que resulta que es la novia de Sasuke Orianna, Orianna me acorralo en la cocina con un cuchillo y me dijo que me alejara de Sasuke ino me amenazó de muerte y no pude hacer nada, pero por favor no digas nada y menos a sasuke por favor no quiero que nadie sepa ni lo de kai ni lo de orianna, por favor.

-Pero saku de verdad vas a dejar que sasuke siga con esa tia…

-Ino por favor, no igas nada de nada, te lo ruego, y ahora dejame que me duche vale?- pedi

-Esta bien Sakura, me voy a comer ya porque a estas horas, y cuando acabes baja vale?

Ino se fue y me derrumbe encima de la cama a llorar, después me asee y me vesti con cualquier trapo, pronto tendríamos que ir a prepararnos para esta legendaria noche que para mi seria una mierda.

A la hora de la comida..

-Esta ncohe por ser la gran noche podríamos cenar fuera- propuso Shikamaru.

-Yo lo veo – dijo Choji

Como nadie quería cocinar esta ncohe de fijo iríamos a un restarurante a cenar.

Pues todas nos empezamos a preparar, estábamos en mi habitación preparándoos las uñas y conte lo de Kai a las chicas que no se lo creían.

-Saku, de verdad que no te rindas por eso por favor y animate que estas muy depre y esta noche es la noche cielo- me dijo Karin.

-Te voy a intentar animas de una forma que te gusta, el resto seguirme- dijo tenten

watch?v=LW7MD4p2dGs

Y se puso a cantar junto con el resto cuando quisieron entrar.

Creo que nada me podía levantar mas el animo que esta canción y mis amigas cantándomela, todas juntas compartiendo el sufrimiento de las otras etos momentos eran los que me hacían más fuerte que nadie, saber que cuento con esta gente maravillosa, es lo mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

watch?v=NZvGrmI5BnQ

Las adoraba.

Eran las mejores amigas que podía tener, en este momento en el que me sentía fatal ellas estaban aquí conmigo para no dejarme caer bajo ninguna circunstancia, es difícil pensar que algún dia quizá no estén conmigo para brindarme el apoyo que ahora estaba recibiendo de su parte, son maravillosas, y me alegro de tenerlas conmigo en este momento tan duro.

Todas nos estábamos pintando las uñas y dejándolas perfectas queríamos estar perfectas.

Mi habitación parecía una cuadra, tenia toda la ropa de todas allí , debido a que nos prepararíamos en mi habitación.

-Ino no seas perra no me hagas tanto daño!- gritaba Tenten que estaba siendo depilada por Ino que salvajemente retiraba la cera de las ingles de su amiga.

-Tenten, no te quejes tanto que te va a quedar suave como el culo de un bebe boba- contestó Tenten.

La situación era bastante cómica entre las dos anteriores, Karin estaba aplicándose sus productos especiales para el pelo, esque es demasiado maniática.

Hinata me ayudaba a pintarme las uñas y yo también la ayudaba a ella , estar todas juntas así sin preocupaciones y sin pensar en Kai me hacía sentir bien.

Aunque sigo sin entender porque me ha tratado así, creo que no le hice nada malo , pero se que no debería haber confiado ciegamente en alguien que ni conocía, pero lo hecho hehco está y pa fuera telarañas que esta ncohe es la noche en Sharma y va a ser legendaría Saku.

-Chicas, no estáis emocionadas? Porque yotengo unas ganas de que llegue esa noche que no me lo creo- dijo entusiasmada Karin que ya había acabado su tratamiento capilar.

-Pues claro que sí Kar, además que como cenamos fuera no tenemos problema de andar liadas con comida ni nada, Choji se encargo de reservar por tanto nosotras hasta que no vayamso a salirde casa tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotras- dijo Ino

-Los hombres seguirán raneando en la piscina en vez de comenzar a prepararse que son las seis y media casí y la reserva está hecha para las nueve y media pero calculando lo que tardamos en ir al sitio y todo no queda mucho tiempo que digamos- Añadió tenten.

-Saku tus uñas y mis uñas ya están acabadas, y han quedado preciosas déjame decirte- continuó Hinata.

watch?v=WfA0bD1-sP0

-Están preciosas Hina- abracé a mi amiga- eres la mejor jaj

-Que os vais a hacer el en pelo?- preguntó tenten

-Pues no lo se, pero creo que lo que mejor me va es una trenza de espiga en coleta, asqiue me pondré ya a peinarme porque tengo que lavarme el pelo y secarlo, plancharlo y peinarlo, vosotras- Dijo Ino.

-Yo solo me lo alisare- djo Hinata

-Yo igual, me pondré una florecita y me ondulare las puntas un poco y tú Saku?- dijo Karin

-Pues no se no tengo ganas de peinarme la verdad- dije

-Yo me haré un recogido sencillo cuando acabe te peino y ya verás como vas divina Saku, esta ncohe va a ser la mejro de neustras vidas corazones!- dijo tenten emocionada.

Todas reimos y nos abrazamos, seguimos preparándonos, nos peinamos, tenten me dejó preciosa con el pelo lleno de ondas y el flequillo hacía un lado, me había comenzado a dejar el pelo largo y la verdad esque lo tenía bastante ya y me quedaba precioso, Ino estaba guapísima con esa trenza al igual que cada una con sus peinados, el maquillaje fue la parte más dura pero después de pasar por chapa y pintura no parecíamos las mismas, los complementos todo era especial, estábamos radiantes y la hora era casi , asique nos pusimos los vestidos y bajamos a la sala suponiendo que los hombres estaban ya vestidos.

Fin sakura pov`s

-Cuanto tardan en arreglarse las mujeres- se quejaba un naruto que ya vestido se encontrba junto con el resto de hombres en la sala salvo Sasuke.

Todos iban guapísimos, con sus camisas y sus polos,pero igualmente estaban muy narutales.

Kiba ahora llevaba un piercing en l nariz un aro, se lo hizo por la tarde porque le gustaba y cuando el resto lo vio gustó mucho, claro a los hombres porque a las mujeres no se las había visto el pelo en horas.

Sasuke apareció, vestido de Negro con una camisa negra y un pantalón a juego y el colgane que le regalo sakura.

-Deberiamos llamar a las mujeres- dijo Shino

-No hace falta oigo tacones eso es que bajan- dijo Kiba

Y en efecto bajaron las chicas, parecían diosas, llevaban los vestidos que compraron días antes y estaban preciosas, a todos se les cayo la baba totalmente.

-GUAO! Hinata estás maravillosas- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-Gracias naruto-kun- contestó ella tímida.

-Estas preciosa- susurro sai en eloido de Ino

-Eso es mentira bobo tu si que estás guapo- contesto esta.

-Vaya moñitos, parece ser que en el fondo eres mujer- dijo cahcondeandose Kiba.

-Anda kiba vete por ahí anda, y quuitate eso de la nariz quieres?- contesto aniamda Ten.

La limusina que había llamado Choji ya estaba allí dispuestos a llevarlos a un restaurante donde cenarían.

El viaje en la limusina fue muy animado todos hablaban se reian y disfrutaban.

watch?v=kquP5L9bGUg

La cena fue en un restaurante sumamente caro y fino,Naruto fue sacado de la sala varias veces por comportamiento inapropiado pero fue bien, la cena fue divertidísima y bueno la hora de ir a Sharma se acercaba.

Acabando de cenar, saboreando el postre Sakura preguntó:

-A sharma vamos andando no? Es aquí al lado por eso lo digo-

-Si saku vamos a pie lo siento por tus tacones- dijo Choji

-Escucharme todos, quiero brindar por nosotros, por ser como somos, por que sigamos juntos mucho más tiempo, porque después de lo que apsamos aún seguimos aquí y aqunque muchos no estén seguimos recordándolos y bueno que os quiero mucho a todos hombre y brindis por nosotros!- dijo Naruto.

Todos brindaron la emoción en ese momento se palpaba en el aire hasta sasuke parecía contento con el gesto de naruto.

La noche se abria paso entre luces y multitud de personas, la cola para entrar en sharma era grande, y la verdad según la vieron perdieron la esperanza de entrar.

-Vaya pedazo de cola , no me puedo creer que nos pase esto!- se quejaba Karin

- No desesperes se me ocurrio algo- dijo Ino- Saku ven conmigo- y agarro a sakura de la mano y se fueron dejando al resto en la cola esperando.

-Donde vamos ino?- pregunto sakura- a la puerta a ver si nos dejan pasar con las puseras de la hokague- pensé que funcionaría – dijo Ino.

Sakura povs

-Buenas noches, tenemos las pulseras podemos pasar?- pregunto Ino al portero.

-Si si claro pasen, pero esperen, vienen solas en la documentación del codigode la pulsera dice que son un grupo más amplio- dijo el portero.

-Si,somos más voy a buscar al resto , quédate aquí saku- me dijo dejándome allí.

Me hice a un lado de la puerta para no molestar al portero, había tanta gente y la nave de Sharma era enorme, se apreciaban tres plantas y terrazas con muchas luces , la puerta era gigante y encima había un gran luminoso donde ponía Sharma, había miles de personas y el lugar era inmenso, me moría de ganas de entrar ya.

-Que tal lo estáis pasando en Aríada?- me pregunto una voz, me gire y era el portero de Sharma el queme estaba hablando, era un hombre alto moreno con los ojos grises y muy guapo-Bien es maravilloso, conteste- Justo llego Ino con el resto y entramos en Sharma.

Y la luz se encendió.

watch?v=8I4XuJnW9dI

Era gigantesco, un gran espacio cuadrado lleno de gente con una cúpula de cristal arriba con puertas hacia una terraza de atico, tenia tres plantas, según entrabas al fondo había una gran estatua de un budha al que salía agua por los ojos y donde se encontraba la mesa de mezclas y el dj, había miles e focos flashes y maquinas de humo y lasers, a la derecha y a la izquierda había barras para pedir bebidas sobre una plataforma, con accesos a las pistas de baile , en estas barras haciendo limite con la pista había una barra con sillones de bloque y apoya vasos debajo de las barras de bebida había un acceso subterraneo para los baños, era impresioannte la cantidad de gente que había jaulas para gogos, una pasada.

Fuimos adentrándonos entre la gente, hasta llegar al centro de una de las barras, dejamos los bolsos en el guardarropa asique no había problema.

Fuimos a la barra todos juntos, lanche estaba por comenzar y sería EPICA.

watch?v=8bA2AYXXXyQ&list=PLOuSeSL_5yIc1pAYHwawOrB71k6JyhpfW&index=3

-Haber ponme un chupito de pony loco para cada uno de nosotros- pidió naruto.

Una vez nos lo sirvieron levantamos los vasitos y brindamos otra vez por la gran fiesta que comenzaría, al trgarlo me ardía todo.

-Ahrrg dios quema- dije riéndome

-Y eso no es nada- dijo Sasuke que se encontraba detrás de mí- Asi que para ti no es nada no?- dije de broma- Veamos a ver si eres tan fuerte gallito- le dijeç

-Sorprendeme Sakura me dijo, el resto estaban ya bailando en la pista, Solo sasuke y yo estábamos en la barra.

-Camarero, dos muertes súbitas- dije convencida, aunque me daba miedo.

Sasukeme miro soprendido, yo le sonreí de manera coqueta sin darme cuenta.

El camarero se me acercó y me dijo al oído- el muerte súbita solo se lo hago a el vale, a ti te pongo zumo de manzana, que he captado la situación- me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, sin duda la gente de ariada era un encanto o por lo menos la de Sharma.

Sasuke y yo cogimos cada uno nuestro vaso y brindamos.

-Por nosotros?- dije

-Por nosotros, dijo el brindamos y tragamos.

-BRFF, está fuerte jeje- dijo Sasuke

-Oye sasuke sabes donde están estos?, no los veo..- dije

-Si – me agarro de la mano y fuimos donde el resto.

watch?v=3X-E5KJEawg&list=PLOuSeSL_5yIc1pAYHwawOrB71k6JyhpfW

Se encontraban estos bailando, nos unimos, no falto nada de tiempo para que Ino y las chicas me engancharan para bailar todos estábamos super animados hasta juggo y Sasuke bailaban, este seria el mejor rato de mi vida, no se porque no podía dejar de mirarle, Sasuke llevaba mi collar, el que le regale y me empece a hacer ideas extrañas en mi cabeza.

-VAMOS SAKU DAMELO TODO!- Me grito Ino, el alcohol había empezadoa hacer efecto.

Fin de Sakura povs

Ten ten y Kiba bailaban muy animados .

-estás muy sexy al fin y al cabo moñitos-Dijo Kiba- Anda Kiba vete a otro perro con ese hueso- dijo Tenten.

-Es verdad, no quería ofenderte ten- se disculpo kiba.

-Nada de discuklpas hoy solo buen rollo fiesta y disfrutar!.

watch?v=w2Ax_qjUE6w&list=PLOuSeSL_5yIc1pAYHwawOrB71k6JyhpfW

La noche avanzaba, era un desfase, todos bailando, bebiendo y no había hehco más que empezar pocas horas atrás, la gente el ambiente, todo era un aura mágica que nunca habían vivido, era maravilloso, todos disfrutaban bailando y hablanco y compartiendo momentos con sus compañeros y amigos.

Las chicas bailaban sexy y los hombres las miraban y bailban también, naruto parefia una foquita dando palmas pero oye cada uno como puede, todos estaban pasándoselo genial.

-Vamos a por otra copa-me dijo Sasuke- Tengo sed y naruto está ocupado ahora mismo y si no hablo con alguien me aburro- dijo Sasuke

- No me puedo creer que te quieras relacionar, mister antisocial- dije de ccachondeo- claro que te acompaño.

Fuimos a por la copa, no podía dejar de mirarle, esque es tan sexy y con esa ropa se ve tan bien…

-Que te apetece?- me dijo

-Daikiri, mismamente- conteste sonriendo.

Sasuke estaba portándose tan lindo conmigo que se me hacia extraño, no pude por menos que recordar todo lo pasado con Kai y con nuestro pasado, con toda esa mierda que aunque intente tapar siempre estará ahí.

-Dos daikiris, pidió el al camarero-

Enseguida nos sirvieron, y nso quedamos apoyados en la bara mirándonos, yo decidí abri la boca, esa canción que sonaba se me hacía tan conocida…

-Sabes? Cada vez que nos veíamos en alguna batalla , te encontrábamos y tu me hacías daño, esta canción me animaba a no decaer… yo soy de titanio sabes? Después de tantos golpes de la vida no puedes por menos quehacerte un escudo de piedra que te proteja, yo no quiero volver a pasarlo mal.. aunque no voy por muy buen camino.. mira a kai.., dios parece mentira que te este contando esto a ti sasuke.- dije

-Hmp -respondio el

-Vaya Sasuke, ni saludas ni avisas, no me parece bien ese trato siendo tu novia- dijo una mujer en la espalda de Sasuke.

-Orianna- dijo el- Ella se lanzo y le dio un beso con una fogosidad palpable, Sakura se sentía muy incómoda ante la situación, recordaba las palabras de orianna en todo momento y no pudo por menos que ponerse nerviosa.

-Veo que estás mal acompañado, ven conmigo estamos en la planta dos- dijo orianna a sasuke- si no quieres venir ven luegoa verme cariño y se despidió con un beso de el.

watch?v=hrzCTmqh2Ls&list=PLOuSeSL_5yIc1pAYHwawOrB71k6JyhpfW

-SAKU! AQUÍ ESTABAS!- dijo ino que venía con Karin- Te estabamso bsucando para que vengas con nosotras al baño – dijoKarin

-Oh si , si voy l baño yo también- dije acabándome el Daikiri,quería salir de allí, aunque orianna ya no estuviera.

-Ir vosotras,yo ahora voy- dijo Ino.

-Fin Sakura pov`s

-Sasuke, estás con orianna?- dijo Ino-Si y a ti eso no te importa Ino asique lárgate.

-Sasuke no lo entiendes no?, Sakura no te dijo nada…- dijo Ino

-Decrme que?- continuo Sasuke- No te has fijado en el cuello de Sakura ni en u reacción frente a orianna? Pensé que eras más listo y no tendrías que enterarte de boca de nadie…

-Ino me estás cansando ya..

-Sasuke Orianna amenazó a Sakura, la amenazó con matarla si la volvia a ver cerca de ti, tiene un hematoma en el cuello de que tu novia la intento matar axfixiandola y la ataco con un cuchillo, pero tu a tu bola sin preocuparte ni siquiera un apice por nadie..-dijo ino

-No sabía nada, te lo inventas Orianna no es así y solo lo haces para que yo me compadezca de Sakura..

-Sasuke es la verdad, dijo Ino bajándola cabeza, sasuka la vio afectada de verdad.

-Mira si no fuera por sakura no te diría nada, ella me pidió que no te dijera nada pero orianna es orianna y no me fio, solo vigila a sakura que no se quede sola y que tu novia no haga anda extraño pro favor, no quiero perderla vale Sasuke, yo también tendre cuidado.

Sasuke povs

Estaba cabreado, no sabia nada, sakura no menciono nada y orianna tampoco, lo que más me cabrea en este momento es que me preocupo mas por la molestia de Sakura que por mi novia y es frustrante que demonios tiene esa penosa que me hace ponerme así.

La busque por todas partes la encontré con karin y en cuanto me vio, Karin salio disparada hacia el resto.

Agarre a Sakura y me la lleve a una esquina.

-Sasuke que haces, para no me arrastres hombre.- dijo ella quejándose.

-Sakura es verdad?- pregunte

-Es verdad que?- en su mirada había miedo, y no quería quese derrumbara ahora, apare su pelo del cuello y pude ver el hematoma.

-Es verdad que orianna te amenazó?- vi en sus ojos terror… se comenzaron a poner llorosos y supe que era verdad, no la iba ad ejar sola pero iba a dejar las cosas claras con Orianna aunque sin saber por que iba a meterme en el lio, mis impulsos me llevaban a querer matar a orianna.

Agarre a sakura de la mano y salimos a la terraza Orianna estaría allí fijo y asi era.

-Sasuke que haces con ella de la mano?- preguto celosa y seria.

-Orianna no eres mi novia, aléjate de mi no te quiero ni ver cerca de mi espacio y si le pones una mano encima a Sakura vas a vértelas conmigo.- Dije sin dudar, la cara de Orianna era un poema, estaba enfadada y se abalanzo sobre sakura, las separe rápidamente y vi que aparecia kai, orianna se fue co sus amigas al baño, mientras sakura lloraba.

Kai se me acerco y su intención de darme un puño se trunco cuando le meti un cabezazo.

-Eso por hijo de puta- dije y agarre a sakura y nos fuimos.

La abrace, ella estaba llorando, aun no era ni la mitad de la noche y las cosas no estaban para echar cohetes.


	10. Chapter 10

La noche era joven aún, Sharma estaba repleta de gente en todas las plantas la pista de baile era una gran masa de gente, las gogos en jaulas bailando, el dj pinchando y todos disfrutando de una noche fantástica, o bueno casi todos.

-Ino, sabes donde están Sakura y Sasuke, algo no va bien, lo presiento…-Dijo karin preocupada a Ino.

-Sasuke se la llevo para hablar con ella, Kar me siento fatal saku me pidió que no se lo contara y voy o y lo hago… soy una meirda de amiga joder- se quejo Ino

-Nena fue por su bien, somos sus amigas no podiamso dejar que esto siguiera, hiciste bien hicismos bien no te preocupes, está con Sasuke, ella está bien.- tranquilizo karin.

Mientras en otra parte de la discoteca…

-Dios que negra tengo, esto no es normal, lo que me pasa a mi no es normal, se quejaba sakaura medio llorando sentada en uno de los sillones con sasuke al lado.

- Sakura, deja de llorar, Orianna no aparecerá más.-dijo Sasuke, un sentimiento de amabilidad y reconfort le invadió, a el le parecio extraño pero era algo que le gustaba, tener a Sakura de amiga al igual que naruto no podría ser malo, ella era un persona genial y buenísima y una amistad así no se puede perder.

-Pero Sasuke a mi lo que me haga Orianna o me deje de hacer me da igual, joder has dejado a tu novia por mi culpa, que clase de amiga de mierda soy sasuke?- lloraba sakura.

-Sakura, yo no siento nada por Orianna, lo que nos unía era el sexo y si después de tantas gilipolleces que he hecho en la vida he aprendido algo es que los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria, y no iba a abandonartea pesar de todo por estar con ella, que la conozco de dos días Sakura , además si no te protejo yo quien lo va a hacer molestia?- dijo con gracia Sasuke.

-Gracias Sasuke- y lo abrazó- bueno será mejor olvidar todo esto y regresar con el resto, Ino tiene que estar colérica..- dijo Sakura.

Y regresaron a dentro con el resto de los amigos, hasta que los encontraron tardaron un rato, había tantísima gente que era difícil caminar, la fiesta estaba llegando a su momento culmen.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban el resto Ino y Karin se abalanzaron a ver a Sakura para que había pasado, naruto pregunto a sasuke y este le conto al final todo quedó en un susto y continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música, cuando Naruto y su brillante mente los hizo acercarse a todos a la barra.

watch?v=Q8FBUJVV6Cc&list=PLOuSeSL_5yIc1pAYHwawOrB71k6JyhpfW

-Naruto que hacemos todos aquí?-pregunto Tenten curiosa

-Ya verás, camarero pon botellas de champan para todos nosotros!- Naruto ya estaba un pcoo borracho y su intención de animar a todos estaba funcionando de verás, el camarero comenzó a repartir las botellas había una para cada dos.- el juego consiste en ponerse de dos en dos beber y pasárselo con la boca al otro miembro y bueno hacer lo que el resto hace porque por lo que veo no soy el único que se sabe el juego..- dijo naruto confuso, toda la discoteca se aglutinaba en las barras para beber de las botellas de champan la música sonaba fuerte y a una señal comenzó el juego.

Sasuke y sakura iban juntos, a sasuke le daba mucho palo dejar a sakura

sola después de todo lo sucedido y decidió no separarse de ella en ningún momento.

DRINKIN' FROM THE BOTTLE!

Sakura agarro la botella ya descorchada y bebio un gran trago, sasuke se aproximo hacia ella y paso el trago, casi se atraganta el pobre pero las risas no tardaron en llegar.

Al igual que a Sasuke, a Naruto y a kiba también se les había pasado por el otro tubo el champan.

Sakura seguía sorprendida, el tacto de los labios de Sasuke era adicctivo, sentía unas ganas enormes de volver a rozarlos , y entre eso y el alcohol no dudo en beber otro trago y repetir la jugada solo que esta vez sin separarse, comenzó a besarlo suavemente, la música sonaba pero ellos parecían en otro plano, Sasuke se había dado cuenta y no se había separado, es más cedió al beso de Sakura quien lo profundizo hasta convertirlo en un beso leno de deseo y desesperación.

-Dios sasuke lo siento de verdad, no se que me paso será el alcohol.. lo siento ..lo siento- se disculpaba apenada Sakura.

Hmp, es un beso,somos jóvenes y soy demasiado guapo era normal- dijo Sasuke con aire de autosuficiencia.

-Eh no te creas tanto, seguro que tu no pusdiste resistirte a este cuerpo- dijo sakura graciosa.

-juntos volvierona la pista de baile con el resto , los lazos de su amistad se forjaban cada vez más y mas fuertes.

watch?v=hrzCTmqh2Ls&list=PLOuSeSL_5yIc1pAYHwawOrB71k6JyhpfW

-Dibujar mi nombre sobre el suelo comoel sol como el mar…!-cantaban animadas todas las chicas juntas abrazadas, esta canción las gustaba mucho, la fiesta estaba resultando ser epica, todos cantando bailando bebiendo, sin duda anuque no quedaba mucha noche, quedaban muchas cosas por pasar.

-Quieres tomar algo hace calor aquí dentro de tanto bailar?- dijo Kiba atenten

-Si claro kiba, estoy muerta de calor la verdad j

ej- y salieron direcciona la barra a por algo para salri a la terraza.

-Dos sex on the beach- después de pedirlos kiba los cogio y salieron a la terraza.

-Kiba, no se que pretender conmigo,no te lo digo de mal rollo ni en mal sentido de verdad es solo que no se me extraña tantoa cercameinto y no se quiero saber por que- dijo directa tenten.

-Vaya, si que eres directa- dijo kiba- tenten, yo se que sigues mal por la muerte de nejipero me parece triste que una chica joven como tu viva de viuda, sobre todo cuando puedes estar con muchos más hombres y buenos, Ten ten tu vales mucho y aunque ahora pienses que me estoy tirando el moco contigo y que de que voy porque días atrás me lie con Sakura, tente quiero intentar algo contigo, estos días me has atraído mcuho y creo que no seria mala idea intentar algo juntos, si tu quieres claro.

-Kiba… ahroa mismo no se que decir me ha pillado tan de sopetón… eres muy buen mu

chacho, creo que deberías ir un poco más despacio pero siempre hay que dar oportunidades asique te doy una oportunidad kiba, creo que es lo más justo solo que aun no olvide neji y quiero que eso quede claro y que sea lento vale?- dijo tenten

-Como tu quieras princesa-dijo kiba agarrándole la mano y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a tenten- vayamos con el resto.

Las reaciones de las chicas y de los chicos fueron mucho mejor de las esperadas, todos estaban felices la noche marchaba sobre ruedas, juggo estaba muy muy borracho, Sakura se encontraba cansada ya y decidio irse y llevárselo, el resto querían quedarse asique dijo que ella sola se lo llevaba ante la oposición de las chicas Sasuke accedió a acompañarla ya cargar con Juggo.

-Asiasi llevantandoh lash manosh..- murmuraba juggo colgando del brazo de Sasuke, la casa esta lejos y el camisno seria un show.

-Juggo calla, no digas más sandeces- comentó sakura- Oye sasuke, puedes con el bein o te ayudo'- pregunto

Puedo yo puedo yo, si llegas a tener que cargarlo tu sola hubiera sido un problema.

-Si un poco, anda que sorpresa lo de Kiba ya tenten, que callado se lo tenían- dijo Sakura

-Si sobre todo después de que tu te liaras co el hace nada- dijo sasuke con un apice de celos en el tono.

-Anda sasuke no te pongas celoso -rio sakura

Llegaron a casa, y Sasuke metio a juggo en su habitación que era la que más cerca le cayo y según se tumbo vomenzo a vomitar llenando toda la habitación de restos organicos.

-No me jodas… - se quejo sasuke.

-Que pasa? Pregunto sakura que estaba preparando un aperitivo abajo.

-Que juggo me ha vomitado en toda la habitación.. y seguirá haciéndolo.

-Duerme en lamia si quieres- dijo Sakura

-Hmp está bien- Sasuke se sentía nervioso iba a compartir cama con Sakura y eso seria una aventura.

Sakura subio a la habitación y se cambio, hacia mucho calor por lo que dormiría en ropa interior, sasuke toco a la puerta.

-Se puede?- pregunto- Si pasa. Contesto sakura que estaba en ropa interior abriendo la cama para meterse.

- Buenas noches -dicjo Sakura metiéndose en la cama.

Sasuke se puso al otro lado de la cama y sequedo en boxers quitándose la ropa y metiendoze también.

-Sasuke, ahroa en este rato he estado pensando y bueno, quería que me hicieras un favor.¿ me loharias?

-Si, pero dime- dijo el

-Sasuke, creo que no hay ningún chico salvo naruto en el que confie mas que tu, y bueno recuerdas mi propósito de las vacaciones, pues olvídalo, Ino tenia el suyo y por lo menos quiero cumplir ese, lo que quiero decirte esque eres un amigo muy especial para mi y que quiero que el primero seas tu Sasuke, eres mi primer amor y creo que es lo mejor , claro solo si tu quieres- dijo sakura avergonzada mientras agarraba la manos de sasuke por debajo de las mantas.

-Sakura ¿eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?, estás pidiéndome que me acueste contigo- dijo sasuke

-Sasuke yo se que tu no sientes nada por mi en ese sentido y yo creo que tampoco pero eres mia migo y no quiero que ese suceda con alguien como kai que si te vi no me acuerdo, se que tu estaras siempre y por eso quiero que seas tu, pero si dices que no no pasa nada yo lo entiendo, no puedo gustarte ni para eso, soy patética..- dijo Sakura

-Tienes condon?- pregunto sasuke, cosa que descoloco a Sakura.

-N-no me estoy tratando con píldora por?- pregunto sakura.

-No quisiera tener sorpresas- sijo al oído de Sakura mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello, el sabia que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia y que le iba a tocar hacer la mayoría perole hacia ilusión que sakura se lo hubiera pedido, en el fondo el quería hacerlo, y recordaría esta noche siempre al igual que ella, los besos fueron subiendo de tono, y la poca ropa que llevaban comenzaba a sobrarles, entre caricias y roces el momento llego.

Sakura estás segura -dijo sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo- dijo y le besó.

Y entre vaivenes y manso recorriéndose los cuerpos finalizaron amobos estaban exhaustos,y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente, abrazados, fundiéndose en uno solo, sakura se sentía dichosa y nunca más feliz.

Sasuke se sentía extraño, había un calor en su pecho cuando tenia a sakura entre sus brazos y tenia que investigar que era pero seria otro dia ahroa solo quedaba en beun sabor de boca de la noche mas maravillosa de sus vidas.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando despertaron Sasuke ya se había levantado, Sakura amanecio resplandeciente aunque un poco revuelta, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar con Sasuke y aunque pasaron todo el dia en la piscina ninguno paso de las miradas furtivas y sonrisas.

Era por la noche, Aríada despertaba y los jóvenes shinobis saldrían para no varíar, mientras unas se prerparaban otros bebían unas cervezas en el salón o discutían temas triviales.

-Saku te queda mucho?-pregunto Ino al otro lado de la puerta

-Ino,-abrió la puerta Sakura- no me encuentro excesivamente bien hoy creo que algo que comí me sento bastante mal, no me apetece salir de la cama- contestó

-Saku… bueno como veas, pero todos van a salir y me da cosa que te quedes tu solita en casa, mejor me quedo va?- dijo Ino decidida.

-No cerda, ve que yo estare bien, caere redonda en menos que canta un gallo y se me pasara la noche en un suspiro, pasadlo bien vale?

Las dos amigas se despidieron con un abrazo, cuando Ino se lo conto al resto intentaron convencer a Sakura para que algien se quedara o para que saliera pero nadie lo consiguió, hasta Sasuke se había ido!

El ambiente era grandioso, multitud de gente por las calles y en los locales de fiestas, Kiba estaba eufórico y el resto no podía decirse que se quedaran para menos, y esque este modo de vida de Aríada había cautivado a nuestros shinobis, sin preocuparse por tener a alguien intenando matarte, ni por el chakra.. esto si era vida, solo preocuparte por ser feliz y poder mantenterte junto a tu familia y darlos de comer.

Era pronto aún y decidieron ir a cenar fuera, fueron a un restaurante cuya especialidad era el ramen, lo hicieron por naruto pero todos salieron encantados del restaurante, los habían atendido muy bien.

Sasuke pov's

De momento la noche iba de maravilla, me sentía preocupado por Sakura, se encontraba mal y estaba sola en casa pero es tan cabezona que nadie ha sido capaz de convencerla, la cena estuvo bastante bien, y bueno lo estabamos pasando genial, entramso a una discoteca nueva y naruto comenzó con sus rondas de chupitos, entre ronda y ronda cayo algún que otro baile con los chicos y las chicas algo poco habitual en mi pero, no se como hice caso a naruto para beber tantos chupitos de tan seguido.

-Sasuke colega te hace una bebida de hombres?- me reto Kiba

-Pues claro que si mariquita- conteste con humor, el alcohol afectaba demasiado.

Tras cinco tgv's con Kiba, creo que estuve a punto de desfallecer pero no podía darme por vencido o ese gay se reiría de mi por siempre.

Entre baile y baile, risa y risa, copa y copa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que lo estaba pasando en esta felicidad prohibida que estaba sintiendo junto a mis amigos podría llamarlos aunque fue con naruto con quien disfrute mis mejores momentos incluso perreando, algo totalmente nuevo para mi, serian las dos y media tirando a tres de la mañana, nadie parecía cansado, cambiamos de discoteca y fuimos a Sharma, ese sitio siempre sería una pasada.

-Una ronda de entrada a la disco os hace?- pregunto naruto dirigiéndose hacia la barra arrastrando a Hinata y al resto, sabia que no era bueno ya estaba empezando a sentirme mareado y no era nada bueno.

-Por los mejores ninjas de Konoha y los mejores amigos que puede haber!- y todos brindamos y nos bebimos los chupitos de vodka-lima.

-Sasuke por favor me acompañas fuera me siento muy agobiada aquí dentro y nadie quiere venir- me pidió Ino se la veía agobiada le costaba respirar, yo no me encontraba bien tampoco y decidí salir a una de las terrazas con ella-Si te acompaño.

Salimos y había mucha gente, nos sentamos en un banco, se estaba super agusto.

-Esque entre tanto alcohol y el calor que hace denro y toda la gente me estaba encontrando mal, muchas gracias sasuke- me dijo

-Hn- conteste

Se estuvo allí sentada como diez minutos y luego me indico que quería volver yo le dije que me quedaba fuera, el aire fresco me sentaba bien aunque no evitara mi estado de ebriedad.

Después de veinte minutos desde que llegue vi como alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola Sasuke- me dijo, cuando levante la mirada vi que era Orianna, estaba radiante.

-Que quieres Orianna?- pregunte como podía no sabia ni que hacia el alcohol estaba en pleno efecto, apenas hablaba.

-No me gusta verte asi de borracho.. Sasuke creo que te quiero en el fondo aunque haya sido un rollo yo… de verdad …- comenzó a llorar, no se en que estaba pensando en el momento en que lo hice pero la besé y mucho, con pasion y deseo, estaba muy borracho y sabia que cuando despertara me arrpentiria pero mi amigo de abajo no podía quedarse asi.

-Sasuke te llevo a tu casa vale?- me dijo ella, yo no iaba a negarme no estaba bien.

Salimos de la discoteca, yo la tenia abrazada por la cintura y la besaba y ella a mi.

Pidió un taxi, continuamos en el taxi estaba demasiado caliente, cuando llegamos a casa ella abrió la puerta yo no era ni capaz siquiera, me condujo a mi habitación y cuando cerro la puerta continuamos ese festival de roces caricias y deseo, por la mañana me arrepentiría.

Al dia siguiente…

Sakura pov's

Había sentido a estos llegar por la noche, supuse que se levantarían tarde era la una del mediodía y debería ir preparando la comida.

En cuanto acabe de hacer el arroz bajaron Ino, Hinata y Kiba.

-¿Qué tal ayer por la noche?- pregunte

-Pues fue sublime, increíble, naruto se paso con los chupitos y ahí se quedo durmiendo la mona pero tia tenia sque haber salido.- me dijo Ino

-Y que tal estas hoy?- me pregunto Hinata

-Pues hoy estupendamente- conteste yo

-Chicas y si comemos nosotros ahora y el resto cuando se despierten?- dijo Kiba

-M e parece bien acabo de hacerla y comemos- conteste

Nosotros comimos antes y luego ellos volvieron a dormirse otro rato, si que debería haber sido épica la noche.

Decidí ir a ver a Sasuke, no se había levantado y si se había pasado bebiendo aleomejor se encontraba mal, cuando toque a la puerta nadie respondio por eso la abrí y para mi sorpresa estaba ahí desnudo en la cama con Orianna….

Quería morirme en ese momento, cerré suavemente la puerta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza…

-Como pude pensar que el era distinto que me iba a respetar después de todo… no soy mas que una tonta..- no pude evitar llorar mares- tenia que irme antes e que despertaran, cogi el teléfono que tenia en la habitaci¨´on y solicite un billete de avíon para konoha, prepare las maletas y me fui antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, deje una nota para ino explicándole todo, no podía dejar de llorar, pero podría despejarme durante el vuelo de vuelta a casa.

Fin Sakura pov's

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito Ino al leer la nota de Sakura, todos estaban comiendo en el comedór a pesar de ser mas de las cinco de la tarde.

Orianna se había ido según se había levantadoy a pesar de las muchas interrogaciones que le hicieron a Sasuke el no contestaba a nada se moria de resaca.

Ino llego todo enfadada al salón y empujo a Uchiha.

-Se puede saber que cojones has hecho? Sakura se ha ido por tu culpa, se ha ido de Aríada!

-Que?!- pregunto Naruto

-Si, en la nota que me dejo lo pone bien claro….

Querida cerda, creo que soy realmente tonta y anormal por intentar creer en algo que no podía ser y pensar cosas que no son pero hoy la realidad me ha golpeado cruelmente y creo que no puedo aguantar en Aríada ni un minuto más, simplemente no puedo, no quiero estar ahí pero vosotros disfrutar la semana que os queda y psarlo suficientemente bien por mi, cuando volváis a Konoha te cuento pero como so rpesenteis antes de las dos semanas no vuelvo a hablar a ninguno, te quiero cerda.

Sasuke pov's

No debí haber bebido tanto, ahora Ino me recriminaba que Sakura se había ido por mi culpa y no lo dudaba pero no iba a ir a perseguirla si no le gustaba lo que había hecho con Orianna que culpe a Naruto que fue el que me emborracho, aun asi no pude evitar sentirme culpable, Sakura estaría destrozada…

Decidí llamar a Orianna..

-Orianna, soy Sasuke, te lo dejare claro, entre tu y yo no hay nada, me has causado muchos problemas y no quiero saber nada de ti .

Colgue, crei que seria lo mejor.

Sakura pov's

Llevaba una hora de viaje quedarían otras tres, ibasmos casi directos, me sentía como una mierda, no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, me sentía traicionada por el…

Sabia que no eramos nada pero pensé que para el también había sido un momento para recordar no solo un polvo más…

Tan poco era para él? Desde entonces supe que jamas podríamos tener algo, no estábamos hechos para el amor mutuo, seria mejor que lo considerara un error entre amigos no quería perderle porque le quería demasiado como para ello pero no podía permitirme sentir algo más intenso.

Encima con Orianna la mujer que me había amenazado y todo…

Cuando llegue a Konoha, Tsunade me esperaba a la puerta alterada por el escandalo que armaba el avión al aterrizar.

-Sakura? Que haces aquí?- me pregunto seria.

Yo no respondí,tire las maletas al suelo y la abrace llorando, la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Fuimos a su casa y me quede allí a dormir, aunque dormir mas bien fue poco toda la noche hablando con Tsunade contándole todo lo sucedido en Ariada, ella me dijo que no me preocupara pero eso era algo imposble, aunque lo que mas preocupada me dejo fue una noticia que me daría mañana que cambiaria el mundo que conocemos, fueron sus palabras y me hizo plantearme muchas dudas.


	12. Chapter 12

AVISO: Cuando lean este capçitulo verán que he dado un giro importante en la historia, llmarme fumada , colgada, o lo que sea pero me apetecía hacer esto y convertir ese mundo en otro distinto, no es malo hacer cosas nuevas y si no les gusta haganmelo saber y lo continuare como antes de que me diera este ramalazo.

Me desperte, Tsunade me habia hecho el desayuno y me había dejado una nota diciéndome que estaba en la torre del hokague, que me reuniera allí con ella, la verdad había dormido más bien poco pero debería ponerme a hacer algo para distraerme y no pensar en nada.

Camine ahcia la torre y una vez estuve allí toque la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y cuando me indico para entrar lo hice.

-Digame Tsunade-sama para que me reunio con usted?- pregunte

-Sakura déjate de formalidades y siéntate- hice lo que me dijo me sente en un tajo que tenia por allí , Tsunade hizo salir a todos los que estaban allí y nos quedamos a solas.

-Sakura, verás estuve investigando junto con los kages un ultimo y nuevo jutsu, un jutsu que lo cambiara todo… por eso Sakura os mandamos a todos fuera para que no me molestarais..

-Tsunade no entiendo nada..- dije confusa

-Cuando vuelvan el resto se lo tendre que explicar también porque los necesito a ellos también, verás Sakura, tras muchas reuniones y pensarlo mucho después de la ultima guerra los kagues y yo decidimos sacar adelante el jutsu capaz de eliminar el chakra de nuestras vidas, de acabar con todas las habilidades ninja, de convertir a todos en civiles y llegamos a la conlusion de que seria lo mejor, acabar con todo esto y recrear nuestras ciudades avanzar con tecnología como la de Aríada y dar un gran paso y una vez sea todo como allí, borrar y sustituir los recuerdos de las personas para que nunca recuerden que el mundo ninja existio… Todos salvo los que realicemos el justsu que nunca podremos olvidar..

-Tsunade no me entero bien.. a ver lo que quereis hacer es importar la tecnología, estructuras y modo de vida de Aríada, implantarloas aquí y cuando hayan echado raíces y sea una conomia y sociedad estable acabar con los recuerdos de las personas y eliminar el chakra y a los ninjas convertirlos en civiles?

-Si Sakura veo que lo has entendido bien..- dijo Tsunade

-Tsunade no se.. yo veo que es una gran idea porque la vida en Ariada es impresionante pero y todos los que hemos viviod para obtener ese poder.. se nos será arrebatado y si no somos ninjas que haremos?

-Sakura los kages decidimos hacerlo para eliminar el poder, que es lo que siempre nos ha llevado a grandes catástrofes belicas, es mejro acabar con todo y que solamente queden los recuerdos de lso libros y que nuestro mundo cambie…

-Tsunade, sinceramente creo que es una locura pero si te puedo ayudar en algo pues cuenta conmigo en el fondo creo que es lo mejor aunque no se a que me dedicare despoues de que seamos civiles, si me disculpa ahoa regresare a mi apartamento .

El comunicado de Tsunade me dejo anonadada, cambiar nuestras ciudades, modos de transporte de vida, moda, costumbres y oficio, para evitar tantas guerras y muertes, me parece etupendo pero muy duro, sobre todo para los que no podremos olvidar…

En mi apartamento no dejaba de dar vueltas que seria de mi vida, la medicina siemrpe me gusto pero la ninja es mi especialidad, entonces se me ocurrio que alomejro podía dedicarme al espectáculo, cantar nunca se me dio mal y alomejor podía darme una oportunidad con la música aunque fuera una locura.

Una semana después en la oficina de la Hokage…

Se encontraban todos nuestros shinobis en el despacho la mayoría cansados por el viaje realizado el dia anterior, todos saludaron a Sakura efusivamente y la preguntaron que tal se encontraba, todos se acercaron a ella menos Sasuke.

Tsunade les conto de lo que se trataba el jutsu y todo lo demás y que seria realizado en tres meses que transcurrieros volando entre la edificación de centros coemerciales, carreteras , vías de tren se urbanizo todo lo posible y más, cambios en la ropa, en millones de cosas…

La noche antes de realizar el jutsu estaban todos reunidos en un bar tomando algo para pasar el rato..

-Y que teneis pensado hacer vosotros porque hay que comer de algo, y con el increíble cambio que ha pegado todo esto..- pregunto Kiba

-Yo creo que me dedicare al modelaje, seguire con la floristería e intentare incluso montar una red de floristerías por varias ciudades, pero me centrare en mi carrera como modelo- dijo Ino muy convencida

-Pues yo creo que me dedicare a la escritura, tego varios libros escritos desde que era pequeña y siempre se me dio bien, porque no creo que el comercio de armas sea una forma limpia para vivir- dijo Tenten

-Tus relatos siempore fueron muy buenos Tenten, me alegro por ti- conteste

-Yo sere el presidente de Konoha y del país del fuego, dattebayo!- dijo Naruto

-No des el espectáculo naruto- riño Ino

-Pues yo pensé en montar un restaurante de comida rápida pero sana y de calidad y Shikamaru será detective a que si?- dijo Choji

-Dejame es todo tan problemático…- se quejo

-y tu Saku que vas a hacer?- me pregunto Ino

-Quiero dedicarme a la música- conteste

-Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba- contesto naruto- Y tu teme que vas a hacer?

-Pues he comprado una fabrica y montare un imperio de automóviles, adiós.

Y fue el primero en irse pero poco después lo seguirían el resto.

Era el dia decisivo, Sakura caminaba por las calles hacia la torre de la hokage mirando a las gentes caminando por las calles peatonales de comercio, pensando que dentro de unas horas olvidarían su vida anterior y este mundo seria el único que conocerán.

Una vez estuvieron todos los jóvenes shinobis reunidos y llegaron sus senseis Tsunade comenzó con el procedimiento, los kagues quedaron a una hora exacta para comenzar el jutsu y asi a las 11 de la mañana Tsunade comenzó los sellos , abrió un pergamino de tamaño considerable y dejo caer unas gotas de su sangre el resto hicieron lo mismo y tran una gran retaila de sellos y un gran gasto de chakra durante horas quedaba poco para la finalización del jutsu, llevaban 7 horas concentrados en el y ahora era el turno de Ino, ella era la encargada de borrar todas las memorisa y sustituirlas por un recuerdo común, eran demasiadas mentes pero ella era capaz y una vez termino pasadas dos horas se procedio al final del jutsu, el mundo ninja había terminado, ninguno de los aldeanos vestia como antes ni se comprotaba como antes, ahora konoha no era una aldea sino una gran ciudad y ellos no podían salir con sus ropas ninja a la calle para ello habían traido ropa de cambio, se cambiaron y se asomaron por la ventana estaban tan concentrados en preparar el jutsu que no se habían dado cuenta de los grandes cambios que se habían producido en la ciudad, Sasuke ya había vendido su primera remesa de coches fabricados y diseñados por la que sería la Uchiha Motors y según salieron de la torre, que ahora portaba una placa de ayuntamiento, abrió su coche y se monto, todos querían uno…

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su casa , cambiada de aspecto totalmente pero encantadoras iguamente.

Sakura pov's

Era todo tan Aríada… me recordaba tantas cosas malas, que bueno aunque ya no importaras porque Sasuke después de estos tres meses si que habíamos hablado un poco y eso pero la espina siempre te queda, estaba caminando ahcia mi casa cuando un vehiculo apra a mi lado y baja la ventanilla..

-Te acerco a casa?- dijo Sasuke.

-Si gracias- conteste yo

Abri la puerta de su coche, era de los mejores claro fabricado por el mismo , siempre fue muy listo y aprendio a conducir rápido en tres meses supo montarse un egocio que le diera de comer en un futuro, era un uchiha estaba destinado a triunfar.

-Muchas gracias por acercarme, esta todo tan cambiado que no reconozco nada…

-No es nada, que tal vas con tu música…

-Bueno pues tengo varias canciones pero tengo que grabarlas y todo y es difícil… pero bueno tu que tal con tu fábrica, te arriesgaste mucho al invertir en ese negocio..

-Me va bien- contesto el

-Sasuke se que no debí ponerme como me puse porque eras solo mi amigo y no tenia razón para pensar que tenías un compromiso conmigo pero, me dolió y bueno quiero que lo olvidemos y que volvamos a estar bien como amigos…- le dije.

-Hn, también fue mi culpa bebí demasiado y acabe con quien menos debería..- dijo el

-Entonces amigos de nuevo?-pregunte sonriendo.-

-Hmp- contesto el y jure haber visto una media sonrisa en su boca.

Me alegtraba el hecho de poder volver a contar con el, de que volviera a ser mi amigo y que todo entre nosotros fuera mejor, no me gustaba la idea de perderlo apra siempre por un error, monumental, pero un error.

Llegamos a mi casa nos despedimos y me bajé de su coche, entre en mi casa me puse cómoda y comencé a trabajar, me había puesto en contacto con unos productores y querían escuchar varias canciones para la semana siguiente, debería enviar las grabaciones y todavía no tenia ni la mitad de las canciones.

Agarre la libreta donde me disponía a escribir, pero no salía nada, estaba muy frustrada dando vueltas por la sala y no pude evitar fijarme en la foto del equipo 7 aunque todo hubiera cambiado esa foto nunca se separaría de mi, sin comerlo ni beberlo vino a mi una melodía que me inspiro demasiado.

- Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed

Some say love, it is a razor

That leaves your soul to bleed

Some say love, it is a hunger

An endless aching need

I say love, it is a flower

And you, its only seed.

-Lo tengo…- suspire emocionada corri agarre mi libreta y continue escribiendo esta canción que se me acababa de ocurrir, aun no le pondría nombre pero sabía que sería especial.

La semana se me paso volando, Ino y Tenten me acusaron de autista, con todas las diversiones que había nuevas y yo en casa pero tenia que mandar las maquetas y después de muchas horas trabajando complete las maquetas necesarias para obtener un contrato discográfico ahora solo faltaba enviarlas y que me contestaran…

7 meses después…

Se encontraban las 5 amigas en un café charlando sobre sus nuvas vidas.

-Saku no sabes como me emociona que ya vaya a salir tu disco! Muero de ganas por escucharte dar gritos frentona!- dijo Ino

-Si yo quiero escucharte que nunca nos has cantado…- reprochó Karin

-Pues la verdad esque estoy nerviosa, no se que acogida tendrá y aunque en la discográfica me dicen que será un éxito no estoy muy segura, además tengo que actuar en la gala benéfica de Konoha del próximo sábado y estoy agobiada la verdad- dijo Sakura dejando su café en la mesa- y a ustedes que tal les va?

-Pues yo de revista en revista, sesión en sesión me queda mucho para poderme hacer un nombre en el mundo del modelaje pero estoy en ello jajaja- bromeo Ino

-Yo acabo de presentar mi novela a un certamen y si gano la publicarán pero todavía no se sabe nada- dijo Tenten

-Chicas ustedes que tienen suerte, yo ni siquiera se a que me debo dedicar, no se me da bién nada y aunque encontré trabajo en una tienda de ropa no es algo de lo que queira vivir eternamente…

-Tu por lo menos puedes trabajar Karin a mi no me dejan hacer nada los de mi clan, ni que me fuera a romper…- se quejo Hinata.

Y siguieron hablando durante mucho más tiempo eran mujeres y se les hizo la hora de cenar, las cinco chicas se habían vuelto inseparables ,cada uno con sus expectativas y sus problemas pero todas tenían un vínculo muy especial.


End file.
